Seine Blair
by Stella296
Summary: Hier eine Geschichte, wie sich die Romanze zwischen Chuck und Blair entwickelt hätte, wenn ich die Storyline hätte schreiben dürfen :- Bitte added die Story zu euren Favoriten und/oder schreibt Reviews, damit ich sehe das jmd die Story liest.
1. Prolog

Nach der alles verändernden Nacht im Victrola setzt Chuck Blair zu Hause ab. Als die Limo anrollt erinnert er sich an den Tag, an dem er Blair Waldorf das erste Mal traf.

„Daddy, muss ich da hingehen?" fragt ein nervöser, dreijähriger Chuck seinen Vater. Dieser sitzt ihm zeitungslesend gegenüber in der Limo.

„Warum willst du denn nicht, Charles? Alle Kinder gehen in den Kindergarten. Du findest sicher viele Freunde." antwortet sein Vater in monotonen, strengen Ton.

„Und was wenn mich niemand mag?"

„Warum sollte dich niemand mögen? Du bist Chuck Bass."

„Stimmt. Ich bin Chuck Bass." sagt ein etwas selbstsicherer Chuck.

Die Limo stoppt vor dem bunten Haus mit dem kleinen Garten und Spielplatz in der Hochhauskluft. Sein Vater steigt aus, hebt ihn sachte aus dem Wagen und setzt ihn auf dem Boden ab. Er schaut auf und seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Dieser sieht sich seinen Sohn an und nickt ihm zu. Seite an Seite gehen die beiden Richtung Eingang.

Dort angekommen grüßt sein Vater ein Elternpaar das seitlich des Eingangs steht.

„Eleanor, Harold. Schön euch zu sehen." „Hallo Bart. Großer Tag heute, was?" sagt

der Vater lächelnd, der neben seiner schmollenden Tochter kniet. Das Mädchen trägt ein sonnengelbes Kleid mit weißen Spitzrändern und ein passendes Haarband. Das gelb passt perfekt zu dem braun gelockten Haaren des Mädchens.

„Daddy, ich will nicht dahin! Bitte, daddy!" „Nein, Blair. Ich verstehe gar nicht was das soll. Als du gestern mit Serena und Nate geredet hast, warst du noch ganz begeistert von der Idee." sagt ihre Mutter streng.

„Deine Mutter hat Recht, Blair. Sieh mal, du kannst mit Charles spielen. Ich wette, er würde sich sicher gern mit dir anfreunden." meint ein optimistisch dreinschauender Harold und nickt Chuck zu.

„Wirklich?" fragt eine ziemlich verweinte kleine Blair als sie mit ihren Rehaugen zu Chuck hinüberschaut.

„Chuck ist mein Name. Ich bin Chuck Bass." Er streckt seine Hand aus und nimmt die des Mädchens. Sie nickt ihm daraufhin lächelnd zu und lässt sich von ihm zum Eingang ziehen.

„Bye dad!" „Benimm dich, Charles!" ruft ihm ein zaghaft lächelnder Bart hinterher als sich dieser von den geschockt schauenden Eltern Blairs abwendet.

„Harold kannst du das fassen?" Blairs Eltern schauen sich ratlos an, bis Harold lächelt und meint: „Naja manchmal brauch es eben einen Bass." Als er seine Frau an der Hand nimmt und zurück zum Wagen führt.

„Du musst jetzt aber auch wirklich bei mir bleiben, Chuck!"

„Okay." „Sag nicht einfach okay. Versprich es mir!"

„Na gut, Blair ich verspreche dir, ich weiche dir nicht von der Seite. Nie mehr!"

Als sich der siebzehnjährige Chuck an dieses Versprechen erinnert, überkommt seine Lippen ein breites Grinsen. Er wird sein Versprechen halten. Sie ist jetzt seine Blair. _Seine_ Blair. Dafür wird er sorgen, dachte er bei sich.

Ein paar Blocks weiter liegt eine völlig ratlose und leicht geschockte Blair in ihrem Bett und starrt an die Decke. Hat sie das gerade wirklich getan? Hat sie, Blair Waldorf, die Freundin von Nate Archibald, dem tollen gutaussehenden Sport-Ass Nate, gerade wirklich ihre Unschuld an Chuck Bass verloren? Den stets betrunkenen Womanizer Chuck Bass? Sicher, sie mochte Chuck als Freund. Er war zu jederzeit zu jeder Schandtat bereit und in den letzten Monaten, als ihr Leben in die Brüche ging immer für sie da. Aber das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Niemals. Die Freundin und der beste Freund. Nate würde sie hassen. Morgen wird sie mit Chuck reden müssen. Nate durfte das niemals erfahren. Immerhin war sie _Nates_ Blair.


	2. Kapitel 1 Erkenntnisse

Es war eine kurze, weitestgehend schlaflose Nacht für Blair. Als sie sich zum 100. Mal in dieser Nacht nach ihrem Wecker umdreht, war es 6.32 Uhr. Also gerade 5 Minuten später als das letzte Mal das sie darauf gesehen hatte. Blair war immer noch geschockt von dem was sie letzte Nacht getan hatte. Aber das war nicht das einzige Gefühl das sich in ihr ausbreitet wenn sie sich erinnert. Freiheit. Sie hatte sich frei gefühlt. Etwas das sie vorher nur sehr selten und nur außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Mutter je gefühlt hatte – und selbst dann nicht so intensiv wie gestern.

Blair Waldorf war von klein auf zur Perfektion gedrillt worden. Als Tochter der erfolgreichen Modedesignerin Eleanor Waldorf und dem Staranwalt Harold Waldorf und Freundin des Sport-Wunderkindes Nathaniel Archibald hatte man stets höchste Erwartungen an sie. Gutes Benehmen, perfektes Auftreten, stets wohlgewählte Kleidung und ein makelloser Ruf. Nichts Geringeres erwartet man von ihr. Blair versuchte ihr ganzes Leben diesen Ansprüchen zu genügen – stets bemüht ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken zu können. Die einzige Person in der ganzen weiten Welt bei der sie, sie selbst sein konnte, war Chuck Bass.

Aber Chuck war Chuck. Stets zugedröhnt und/oder betrunken und stets umgeben von einer ganzen Schar williger Frauen derer er sich gerne bediente. Chuck war emotionslos – ganz sicher war er das, sonst könnte er dieses Leben nicht mit solch einer Freude führen. Er traf sich nie zweimal mit derselben Frau. Das einzig konstante in Chucks Leben war sein Schal. Blair betete das Chuck Nate nichts von ihrer Kurzschlussreaktion und den Geschehnissen letzter Nacht erzählen würde. _Beten_. Das brachte sie auf eine Idee.

Blair stand auf, duschte und wählte ihr konservativstes Kostüm als das beste Outfit für das, was sie vorhatte. Ein Besuch in der katholischen Kirchen – zum _Beichten_. Sie selbst als Mitglied der anglikanischen Kirche hatte sich nie sonderlich mit Religion beschäftigt, aber nun da sie dringend die Hilfe einer höheren Macht zur Schadensprävention benötigte, erinnerte sie sich an das extrem langweilige Gespräch mit einer jungen Vorzeigekatholikin die ihr von dem _reinigenden Gefühl_ der Beichte bei der Party neulich die Ohren vollgelabbert hatte. Als Blair endlich den Haarreif mit dem kleinen Schleier gefunden hatte, den ihr Vater ihr vor einer Weile aus Italien mitgebracht hatte, machte sie sich auf dem Weg zur Absolution.

Als Blair eine knappe halbe Stunde später vor der Kirche stand, nahm sie einen letzten tiefen Atemzug und schaltete ihr Handy aus. Sicher war sicher – und es wäre höchst peinlich, wenn das Handy in der Mitte der Beichte geklingelt hätte. Hätte die gute B zehn Sekunden länger gewartet, hätte sie noch die neuste Gossip Girl Nachricht lesen können…

_**Gesichtet: Unsere Queen Bee auf den Stufen der St. Jean Baptiste Kirche. Woher der plötzliche Drang zum Kirchgang, B? Hast du etwa etwas zu beichten? xoxo, Gossip Girl**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chuck lag noch in seinem bequemen Bett mit den Seidenlaken im Palace als sein Telefon auf dem Nachttisch vibrierte. Nachdem er Blair gestern Nacht nach Hause gebracht hatte, war er schnurstracks zum Hotel zurückgekehrt und war mit einem Lächeln beim Gedanken an Blair eingeschlafen. Sie war etwas besonderes….

Chuck beäugte sein Handy mit einem schläfrigen Auge. Es war nur Gossip Girl. So wichtig konnte es nicht sein…..Es traf ihn wie einen Schlag. Blair in der Kirche? Was ging da vor sich? Er brauchte weniger als 10 Minuten um zu duschen, sich anzuziehen und seinem Chauffeur Bescheid zu geben, vorzufahren.

Als Blair die Kirche verließ, fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Der Priester hatte ihr einige gute Ratschläge gegeben. Nachdenken – einfach. Kleider anbehalten – tzzz, also bitte. Kein Alkohol – naja, Jesus machte aus Wasser Wein und keinen Saft oder? Und schließlich den weniger guten Menschen aus dem Weg gehen – das könnte ein Problem werden doch Blair würde es versuchen. Immerhin war Chuck Nates bester Freund, nicht ihrer. Kaum hatte sie die Straße überquert, fuhr neben ihr ein allzu bekanntes Gefährt vor.

„Das ist der letzte Ort an dem ich erwartet hätte, dich zu finden!" sagte Chuck mit spöttischen Unterton aus der Limo heraus.

„Verschwinde sofort Chuck! Ich habe von Gott persönlich den Befehl erhalten dir aus dem Weg zu gehen." antworte Blair ihm schnippisch.

„Geh mir doch beim Frühstück aus dem Weg." schlug Chuck mit seinem typischen Lächeln auf den Lippen vor.

„Ich kann nicht. Den wie es Tradition am Tag vor meinem Geburtstag ist, werde ich b beim Juwelier ein paar Stücke zurücklegen lassen. Für Eleanor und…."

„Nate? Oh ich glaube nicht das wir dieses Jahr Happy Birthday singen werden!"

„Niemand weiß das wir uns getrennt haben Chuck! So soll es auch bleiben. Ich werde das wieder hinbekommen. Und ich denke nicht, dass Nate noch dein Freund wäre wenn er wüsste…:"

„Wie ich es genossen habe, seiner Freundin den Keuschheitsgürtel in dieser Limousine hier abzunehmen?"

„Die letzte Nacht wird nie wieder erwähnt, haben wir uns verstanden? Was mich angeht ist es nie passiert." Nachdem sie ihm das an den Kopf geworfen hatte, setzte Blair ihre Sonnenbrille auf und ging einen Schritt mehr zur Mitte des Bordsteins und fing an weiter zu laufen.

„Dann sehen wir uns wohl auf deiner Party, schätze ich." rief Chuck ihr nach.

„Du bist offiziell ausgeladen!" raunzte Blair zurück.

„Das hat mich noch nie aufgehalten, Waldorf!" schnaubte ein verärgerter Chuck zurück. Danach ließ er das Fenster wieder hochfahren und lehnte sich zurück. Er hatte sich gerade eine volle Portion der kaltschnäuzigen Perfektionistin Blair Waldorf abgeholt. Er fühlte den Ärger in seinem Magen Saltos schlagen. So war sie schon immer gewesen. Immer wenn etwas außerhalb des Blair-Waldorf-Lebensplans lag wurde es ausgeblendet. Chuck erinnerte sich plötzlich an Blairs elften Geburtstag.

* * *

Der Kindergeburtstag war im vollen Gange als Chuck völlig außer Puste am Waldorf Haus ankam. Sein Vater hatte das falsche Armband für Blair abgeholt, Chuck hatte das aber erst gemerkt, als sein Fahrer ihn bereits abgesetzt hatte, also lief er bis zum Juwelier, tauschte das Armband um und rannte so schnell er konnte zurück. Er nahm den Aufzug nach oben und traf auf eine allzu bekannte Szene. Alle Partygäste unterhielten sich oder spielten eines der vielen Spiele die Blairs Mutter zum Zeitvertreib hatte vorbereiten lassen. Nur Blair saß schmollend auf dem Sofa und betrachtete eifersüchtig eine lachende Serena die mit einem gut gelaunten Nate Twister spielte und sich gerade völlig in ihm verfangen hatte. Als Blair Chuck erblickte warf sie den beiden einen Blick zu schaute Chuck wieder an und rollte die Augen.

„Sieht so aus als hätten Serena und Nate Spaß."

„Ja, juhu. Freuen wir uns eine Runde für die beiden." sagte Blair mit einer ordentlichen Portion Sarkasmus. Sie schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig und schaute nach unten auf ihre Füße. Chuck wurde das Herz schwer als er das sah. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es war so. „Serena bekommt immer alles." erklärte Blair mit gekränktem Unterton.

„Das stimmt nicht, Waldorf." Chuck lächelte sie an und hielt ihr die Tüte des Juweliers hin. „Es ist leider nicht verpackt, ich musste es gerade nochmal umtauschen gehen."

Blair hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ihn zweifelnd an während sie die Tüte aus seiner Hand nahm. Sie nahm die hübsche blaue Schatulle aus der Tüte und öffnete sie. Blair war geschockt. Es war ein wunderschönes Armband. Golden mit kleinen Schmetterlingen am Verschluss.

„Chuck, das hättest du nicht machen sollen. Das war sicher super teuer!"

„Als ob Geld eine Rolle spielen würde. Gefällt es dir, Blair?" Blair schaute ihn verdutzt an. Es war eine Weile her seit er sie das letzte Mal mit dem Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Sie war Waldorf, er war Bass. Das war ihr Ding.

„Es ist wunderschön. Vielen Dank." Sie strahlte ihn an und er fühlte sein Herz hüpfen. Warum das passierte würde die nächsten sechs Jahre ein Rätsel für ihn bleiben.

Bis zu der Nacht im Victrola an dem er sein Herz wieder hüpfen fühlte als die normalerweise spießige, konservative Blair ihr Kleid abstreifte um auf der Bühne seines Burlesk-Clubs zu tanzen. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er war verliebt. Chuck Bass war tatsächlich verliebt.

* * *

Autor-Note: Also ich hoffe das Kapitel ist soweit unterhaltsam. Das nächste Update sollte es gegen Ende der Woche geben. xoxo


	3. Kapitel 2 Bekenntnisse

**Dieses Kapitel möchte ich ViSissi widmen. Vielen Dank für die Reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

„Magst du mich etwa?" hatte Blair in einem zweifelnden Ton gefragt

„Argh, definier mögen!" hat ein verwirrter Chuck geantwortet.

Das war der Teil des Dialoges letzter Nacht, der Blair durch den Kopf ging als sie den Menschen neben sich im Bett betrachtete. _Chuck sieht so friedlich aus wenn er schläft, ein Gesicht so zart und doch so stark als wäre er aus Porzellan. _Dachte sie während sie anfing, ganz sanft seine Wange zu streicheln. Nate hatte ihren Geburtstag dank dem Foto von ihm und einem unbekannten blonden Flittchen nahezu ruiniert. Erstaunlicherweise war es Chuck der ihn letztlich doch noch gerettet hatte. Das war ein ganz neues Erlebnis. Normalerweise war Chuck der Party-Crasher, was also einer Gradwende von 180° entsprach. Während sie darüber nachdachte, vergaß sie völlig, dass sie ihn schon die ganze Zeit streichelte. Plötzlich fing er an zu blinzeln. Sie zuckte zurück und legte ihre Hand wieder an seine Hüfte.

„Schlaf weiter Chuck, es ist 5 Uhr morgens."

„Und warum schläfst du nicht?" murmelte er im Halbschlaf.

„Shhh, Augen und Mund zu." sagte sie als sie ihm sachte den Zeigefinger auf dem Mund presste.

„Wie du meinst, meine Süße." flüstere er bevor er wieder in sein Schlaf abdriftete.

Blair war auf einen Schlag wieder hell wach. _Meine Süße_. Der Einzige, der Blair je so genannt hatte, war Nate. Sie fing ernsthaft an wieder darüber nachzudenken, wie sie in diese Misere, und es musste Misere sein den es beinhaltete Sex mit Chuck, geraten konnte.

* * *

Nate hatte mit ihr Schluss gemacht - oder sie mit ihm? Jedenfalls war Schluss als sie sich entschied zum Victrola zu fahren. Der Abend endete nach ihrer Tanzperformance in Chucks Limo. Um genau zu sein endete noch etwas in der Limo, nämlich ihre Zeit als Jungfrau. Jahrelang hatten sie und Nate auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet. Aber in dem Moment neben Chuck fühlte es sich soviel richtiger an als je mit Nate. Seine Küsse waren besser, seine Berührungen intensiver. Der Schock über das was in der Limo über sie kam erreichte sie erst letzte Nacht als sie in ihrem Zimmer ankam. Da sie das niemandem erzählen konnte, gerade nicht Serena, war sie zur Kirche gegangen. Die dort vom Priester erteilten Ratschläge und die daraus resultierenden Ratschläge waren genau bis zum Gossip Girl Blast über Nate interessant. Danach verwarf sie schon einmal das Alkoholverbot. Dann war ihr Geburtstag und es war desaströs. Nach ihrem theatralischen Auftritt beim Kerzen ausblasen, hatte sie sich ins Schlafzimmer des Apartments zurückgezogen. Und dann tauchte Chuck auf. Mit dem wundervollen Collier in der Hand, das sie sich selbst morgens ausgesucht hatte. Nun ja – was heißt ausgesucht. Sie hatte es mit der Hoffnung auf ein Wunder zurücklegen lassen. Immerhin kostet es 20.000 $. Und dann war es Chuck der es ihr brachte. Als er dann neben ihr saß, überkamen sie einfach die Gefühle der letzten Nacht. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, als Blair hörte wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Sie ließ ab von Chuck.

„_Hast du das gehört?"_

„_Wovon redest du, Blair?" _

„_Die Tür. Jemand hat uns gesehen."_

„_Bist du dir sicher?"_

So sehr die beiden den Moment genossen: Blair wollte keinen GG Blast über sich und Chuck lesen müssen. Das würde Blairs Ruf gänzlich ruinieren und sie war die Königin der High School, was bedeutete das so etwas nicht passieren durfte. Und Chuck wollte keinesfalls das Nate von ihrem Techtelmechtel erfährt. Immerhin war er Chucks einziger richtiger Freund.

„_Vielleicht sollten wir in die Limo gehen, was meinst du, Waldorf?"_

„_Serena ist noch da." _

„_Okay. Wir bringen Serena nach Hause und dann…"_er küsste sacht ihre Schulter_. „Meine Mom ist in Paris. Dorota ist mit ihrem Freund, dem Türsteher, aus."_

„_Deine Mutter hat dich an deinem Geburtstag vergessen?" _Blair schaute geknickt nach unten.

„_Wie die letzten 16 Mal."_

Chuck schüttelte einen Moment lang den Kopf. Er hatte keine Mutter aber er war sich sicher, dass das keine wirklich mütterliche Attitüde war.

„_Gut, also bringen wir Blondie nach Hause und gehen dann zu dir."_

Blair lächelte milde und nickte ihm zu. Serena war auf dem Weg nach Hause sehr komisch und beäugte Blair und Chuck fast wütend. Als sie sie angesetzt hatten und zu Blair fuhren, erzählte Chuck was Nate im am selben Morgen in der Suite gesagt hatte.

„_Bist du sauer auf ihn?"_ fragte Chuck was hoffnungsvoll.

„_Nein. Ich wusste schon immer das seine Familie ihm alles bedeutet. Ich bin enttäuscht." _

„_Du hast allen Grund dazu, aber bitte Blair: Sag ihm nicht das du es von mir weißt." _Blair schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste das Chuck und Nate beste Freunde waren. Aber das er so ehrlich und hilfsbereit für sie in den letzten Monaten war, zählte noch mehr. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Chuck. Chuck erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Er wusste, dass es sonst nur Rache an Nate für sie wäre. Stattdessen legte er seinen Arm und sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Blair verstand die Geste und entschied sich zu warten bis sie in ihrem Haus waren. Dort angekommen war Blair aus dem Aufzug ausgestiegen und hatte sich vergewissert, dass die Luft rein war bevor sie Chuck ein Zeichen gab, hereinzukommen.

„_Wow, das Waldorf-Haus in der Nacht. Ich glaube ich war noch nie so spät hier."_

„_Oder so früh."_ Antwortete Blair mit einem Blick auf die Uhr im Esszimmer. Diese sagte. 2.30 Uhr.

Chuck lächelte sie mit seinem typischen Chuck-Bass-Grinsen an. Er beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss kurz und zog ihn dann am Arm nach oben. Dort angekommen warf sie ihre Handtasche und ihre Weste auf den Boden, Chuck tat das Selbe mit seinem Jackett. Er zog sie näher an sich und fing an sie von Kinn abwärts zu küssen.

„Warte." Sagte Blair sanft, aber mit Nachdruck.

„_Irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"_ fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„_Ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung. Ich hätte ernst nehmen sollen was du mir auf dem Dach gesagt hast. Es tut mir leid und….ich mag dich auch."_ Blairs Wangen färbten sich zart rosa bei diesen Worten. Es war die Wahrheit. Sie mochte die Art in der er sie an sah, sie mochte das Gefühl in seiner Nähe frei sein zu können, sie mochte die Art in der er sie küsste und anfasste. Chuck sah sie einen Moment an bevor er ihr einen intensiven Kuss gab. Sie entknotete seine Krawatte und fing an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während er langsam den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides öffnete….Es war eine wunderbare Nacht. Als Chuck völlig erschöpft neben ihr ins Kissen sank und sie fest an sich presste, betrachtete sie ihn noch lange.

* * *

Als ihr Wecker um 7 Uhr klingelte, stellte sie ihn ab und drehte sich zu Chuck. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen.

„Chuck, wir müssen aufstehen. Die Schule!" sagte sie während sie ihn leicht an der Schulter rüttelte.

Chuck streckte sich geräuschvoll. „Blair, es ist dein Geburtstag, morgen ist Thanks Giving und in der Schule ist heute Kennenlern-Tag für die neuen Schüler. Außerdem haben wir gestern getrunken und ich seh dir an der Nasenspitze an das du auch Kopfschmerzen hast."

„Ich werde nicht schwänzen." antwortete Blair in entschlossenem Ton. Sie hasste es, dass er Recht hatte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte noch immer von Sake.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Chuck während er mit seiner Hand sanft ihre Seite streichelte.

„Weil ich sowas nicht tue." Sagte sie entschieden.

„Es wird Zeit für die ein oder andere neue Angewohnheit, Schönheit." grinste Chuck bevor er ihr einen Kuss gab.

Sie konnte nicht anders als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. _Schönheit_. So hatte Nate sie nie genannt. Süße, Kleine, Prinzessin – Schönheit war neu und es hörte sich gut an.

„Dann musst du aber den Tag mit mir verbringen, Bass."

„Wenn es nur das ist." Er beugte sich über zu ihr um sie wieder zu küssen, als die Tür aufging.

„Miss Blair, Zeit für Schul…." Dorota erstarrte an der Tür. Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis Dorota lächelte und fragte „Frühstück in Bett, Miss Blair?"

Blair nickte und Chuck nur breit grinste. Er wusste das Dorota ihn lieber mochte als Nate. „_Mr. Chuck ist guter Freund für Miss Blair. Mr. Nate nix sich kümmern." _hatte sie ihm einst gesagt, als Blair einen schlimmen Tag hatte, nachdem ihr Vater wegrannte und Nate mal wieder lieber irgendwo kiffte statt sich mit ihrem Drama zu befassen. Aber das war nicht die einzige Erinnerung dieser Art, die er an Dorota hatte….

Serena, Blair, Nate und Chuck waren sieben Jahre alt und spielten im Park. Dorota hatte Plätzchen gebacken. Als nur noch einer übrig war und Chuck und Nate gleichzeitig danach griffen hatte Dorota den Korb zu Chuck hinüber gehalten und Nate in einem strengen Ton gesagt _„Nix gut für Fußballer wenn zu viel Kekse, Mr. Nate." _Als Chuck den Keks nahm, lächelte sie ihn an und nickte ihm zu.

Es war Blairs elfter Geburtstag und sie saß am Tischende. Serena rechts und links war nur ein Platz frei. Nates Vater hatte sie hergefahren und war mit ins Apartment gekommen. Als Dorota erkannte, das sowohl Nate als auch Chuck auf den Platz neben Blair starrten, sah Dorota ihn an und nickte kaum merklich, während sie Nate zurückhielt und sich über seine neue Frisur amüsierte. _„Ponyfrisuren nur gut für Mädchen, Mr. Nate."_

„Ich mag dein Hausmädchen." Sagte Chuck breit grinsend zur Blair nachdem all diese lustigen Erinnerungen ihren Weg aus seinem Unterbewusstsein in das hier-und-jetzt fanden.

„Sie ist die Beste. Ich werde sie Mutter stehlen müssen, wenn ich von hier ausziehe." Sagte Blair fest entschlossen. Dorota war ihre Ersatzmutter, keine Frage, dass sie sie mitnehmen würde. Blair stand auf und ging Richtung Badezimmer.

„Ja, das werden wir schon hinbekommen."

„Wir?" Blair warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick über die Schulter zu.

Chuck sagte nichts, sondern folgte ihr wortlos unter die Dusche…


	4. Kapitel 3 Missverständnisse

Notiz: Also ab diesem Kapital werde ich weitestgehend von der Storyline der Show abweichen weil ich es ab dem Ball unsäglich verdreht und teilweise langweilig weil vorhersehbar war. Also bitte nicht wundern, wenn die Sachen sich anders abspielen und mindestens ein neuer Charakter auftaucht Dieses Kapitel ist auch etwas kürzer, dafür kommt umso schneller das nächste. Versprochen! xoxo

* * *



Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten Blair und Chuck mit Schule und heimlichen Treffen. Langsam wurden die beiden um Ausreden verlegen um ihre besten Freunde auf Abstand zu halten. Das Schlimmste, das passieren könnte, wäre das Serena oder Nate von ihrer Affäre erfahren würden. Zum Glück rückte das nächste High Society Event näher und lenkte alle UESler ab: Der Debütanten Ball. Und Blair würde ihn anführen. Ihre Mutter war seit Wochen dabei das perfekte Ballkleid zu nähen und zudem mussten sowohl sie als auch Chuck zu speziellen Tanzstunden.

„Also, mit wem gehst du?" fragte Chuck als er neben ihr im Bett lag und die Decke anstarrte.

„Meine Mutter hat mir ein Date mit Prinz Theodor von Liechtenstein organisiert." antwortete Blair gelangweilt.

„WAS?" Chuck war sich sicher, dass er sich verhört hatte.

„Ja, Eleanor sagt das wäre wichtig wegen dem New York Times Interview."

_Das Interview._ Blair hatte es am Rande erwähnt. Die Zeitung wollte sie in einer ihrer Klatschkolumnen an einem Abend mit ihrem Date-Partner begleiten und die Masse daran in Form eines Artikels teil haben lassen.

„Wie wäre es wenn du mit mir gehst?" schlug Chuck vor während er mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch fuhr und ihre Hüfte umgriff.

„Chuck!" sagte sie, während sie sich auf ihn rollte und aufsetzte. „Du weißt genau das das nicht geht. Du willst doch nicht das irgendjemand hiervon erfährt. Vor allem nicht Nate, oder?"

Chuck war drauf und dran ihr zu sagen, dass er alles für sie aufgeben würde, als Dorota's Stimme von unten erklang. „Miss Blair! Mister Nate hier ist! Will sehen Sie!"

Chuck ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen als Blair ihm einen genervten Blick zuwarf und sich auf den Weg nach unten machte.

„Nate, was zur Hölle machst du hier?" fragte sie verärgert.

„Blair, nachdem ich dich heute gesehen hab konnte ich nicht aufhören an dich zu denken."

Chuck stand oben an der Treppe und lauschte. Er schnaubte bei diesem Spruch. Nate war seit einer Ewigkeit ihr Freund gewesen und hatte sich nie um sie geschert. Und jetzt konnte er nicht aufhören an sie zu denken? Also bitte…

„Nate hör mir gut zu, für die Nummer die du an meinem Geburtstag gebracht hast, kannst du nichts mehr von mir erwarten. Du solltest gehen."

„Blair warte. I will mich dafür entschuldigen. Ich weiß das die Geburtstagssache absolut mies war. Aber schau bitte was ich heute gefunden habe. Erinnerst du dich daran?" Er zeigte ihr einen goldenen kleinen Herzanhänger an seinem Ärmel.

Plötzlich ergriffen Blair wirre Schuldgefühle. Immerhin schlief sie seit einigen Wochen mit Chuck und sie hatte Nate für den Fehltritt mit Serena scharf verurteilt und gestraft.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an den Anhänger. Ich hab ihn dir gegeben damit du mein Herz immer bei dir hast."

„Bitte Blair, geh mit mir zu dem Ball. Um der guten alten Zeiten willen. Bitte!" flehte Nate.

„Na gut. Aber nur als Freunde!" sagte Blair scharf um die Fronten direkt zu klären.

„Nur Freunde." sagte Nate mit einem breiten Grinsen über dem Gesicht.

Chuck oben an der Treppe kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte sie das tun? Er hatte sie gefragt, und sie hatte ihn abgelehnt und dann kommt der blonde Volltrottel von Nate und sie ist dabei? Chuck ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog seine Jacke an und nahm seine Tasche. Er hörte wie Blair sich verabschiedete und die Marmortreppe hoch gelaufen kam.

„So wo waren wi…:" sie brach den Satz ab als sie sah, dass er fertig zum gehen war. „Chuck, wo willst du hin?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Frag doch deinen „Nur-Freund" Nate ob er mich vielleicht ersetzen möchte. Ich gehe." antwortete er barsch.

„Chuck warte! Bist du wirklich sauer deswegen?" fragte Blair verunsichert.

Chuck warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu und konnte es nicht fassen. Sie wusste tatsächlich nicht, dass sie ihn gerade verletzt hatte. Er drehte sich einfach um.

Blair griff nach seiner Hand. „Chuck bitte. Erklär mir was los ist und renn nicht einfach weg!"

Chuck drehte sich um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie erschrak. Es hatte ihn tatsächlich verletzt.

„Es tut mir leid." wisperte sie.

„Nicht so sehr wie mir." Chuck riss sich los und legte einen Spurt zum Aufzug hin.

* * *

Er war noch keinen Block entfernt als sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrierte.

**C – Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich werde Nate absagen. –B**

**B – Bist du verrückt geworden? Dann wird er erst recht Verdacht schöpfen. – C**

**Du hast Recht. Können wir morgen darüber reden? Nach dem Tee mit Serenas Großmutter? – B**

**Wir werden sehen. – C**

Am nächsten Morgen in der Schule war Chuck weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Blair wurde langsam wütend. Warum konnte er ihr denn nicht sagen, was sie tun sollte?

Am Nachmittag hatte Blair kurz angesehen was Nate tragen wollte war aber so schnell wie sie im Laden war auch wieder weg. Und selbst in den 2 Minuten im Laden, war sie abgelenkt von Chucks SMS.

**B – Bist du jetzt gerade bei ihm? – C**

**C – Eifersüchtig, hm? – B**

**Ich bin die Spielerei leid. Viel Spaß mit Zweite-Wahl-Nate. -C  
**

**Chuck wir müssen darüber reden. Jetzt. In meiner Wohung. - B**

**Bin in fünf da. - C  
**

Nate schaute Blair misstrauisch hinterher. Sollte sie wirklich einen anderen haben? Es war an der Zeit etwas darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Der Aufzug öffnete sich und Chuck kam heraus. Blair stand im Flur und lächelte ihn an.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte Blair im verspielten Ton.

„Immer." antwortete Chuck in einem ernsten Ton.

Blairs Gesichtszüge wurden härter. „Chuck wie sollen wir das wieder hinbiegen?"

„Vielleicht in dem du Nate endgültig in den Wind schießt, Blair. Ja ich denke das wäre ein netter Anfang!" schnauzte Chuck.

„Du weißt genau das das jetzt nicht mehr geht!" schnauzte Blair zurück.

„Fein! Dann halt nicht." Chuck drehte sich herum und ging schnurstracks zum Aufzug zurück.

„Wo gehst du bitte hin? Der Tee ist in fünfzehn Minuten!" rief ihm Blair hinterher.

„Bin nicht mehr in der Stimmung für Tee." sagte Chuck halblaut als er im Aufzug verschwand.

Es schwirrte soviel in Blairs Kopf. Warum um Himmels Willen war Chuck so engstirnig. Immerhin war _er_ der Playboy der Upper East Side. Sie fühlte sich trotzdem schlecht. Es war vielleicht an der Zeit Chuck zu sagen, dass sie gestern Nates Einladung für einen Drink nach dem Ball abgeschlagen hatte. Aber zuerst musste dieser unsägliche Tee mit Serenas Alkoholiker-Großmutter hinter sich gebracht werden.

„Dorota? Hast du den Gin besorgt? Hoffentlich genug davon." rief sich in Richtung Küche.

Der Tee lief wie erwartet. Langweilig. Das einzig lustige war, das Carter Baizen keine Gelegenheit ausließ um Humpty-Dumpty zu zeigen wie fremd diese Welt für ihn war. _Tja, little lonely boy, das passiert wenn man sich auf dünnes Eis_ begibt dachte Blair. Das war einer der wenigen Momente in denen sie sich mental von Chuck loseisen konnte.

* * *

Nachdem die Gäste gegangen waren, nahm sie ihr Handy und tippte Chuck eine SMS.

**C – Wir müssen darüber reden wie das weitergehen sollen. – B**

Es dauerte nahezu 10 Minuten bis er antwortete

**B – Warum **

_Okay_, dachte Blair, _er ist also schon betrunken_. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 20:23 Uhr. _Wow, ein neuer Rekord._

Bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, kam schon eine neue Nachricht. Gossip Girl.

_**Gesichtet: Chuck Bass trinkt sich in der Palace-Bar an diesem schönen Freitag Abend mal wieder um dem Verstand. Das neue daran: Zur Abwechslung ist er nicht von Callgirls umgeben. Was ist los Chuck? Hast du dein Interesse an Frauen etwa verloren? Ihr wisst, dass ihr mich liebt! xoxo**_

Blair war erstaunt. Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. Doch ehe sie reagieren konnte, blinkte ihr Handy erneut. 1 neue Nachricht von Chuck.

**B – Nun? ich warte**

**C – komm morgen vorbei wenn du nüchtern bist, dann reden wir. Schlaf gut.**


	5. Kapitel 4 Fallen

Vorwort: Aaalso, ich werde das Nate/Blair/Chuck Drama hier an dieser Stelle etwas abkürzen und die ganze Schwangerschaftssache wie sie in der Serie war, ausklammern und später einfließen lassen. Dieses Kapitel ist auch etwas länger – als Entschädigung für die letzten, doch arg kurzen  Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

„Vielleicht in dem du Nate endgültig in den Wind schießt, Blair. Ja ich denke das wäre ein netter Anfang!" schnauzte Chuck.

„Chuck! Du weißt genau das ich das einen Tag vor dem Ball nicht bringen kann." Blairs Stimme wurde heiser.

„Ahja, kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?!" entgegnete Chuck in einem gefährlich leisen Ton.

„Chuck, der Kotillon bedeutet mir viel! Du weißt das ich den Tanz anführe. Es ist nur wegen dem Interview. Danach bin ich fertig mit Nate!" sagte Blair mit aufkommender Verzweifelung.

„Woher weiß ich, dass ich dir damit trauen kann, Blair?" fragte Chuck interessiert.

„Nate hat mich gefragt ob ich nach dem Ball mit ihm ausgehe und ich sagte ich hätte andere Pläne." Dies war zur Hälfte gelogen, ja sie hatte Nate abgesagt aber nein, andere Pläne hatte sie nicht erwähnt um sich die Szene zu ersparen.

Chuck runzelte seine Stirn für einen Moment. Warum machen wir es nicht heute Nachmittag bekannt? Es war verrückt, aber er musste Blair jetzt in diesem schwachen Moment testen.

Blair riss die Augen weit auf. „Chuck, heute Nachmittag? Und morgen Abend soll ich dann mit Nate auf Ball? Was ist das für eine verrückte Idee?"

„Aha, du willst dich also nicht zu mir bekennen."

„Du weißt genau das das nicht wahr ist. Aber was denkst du wie Nate reagiert? Denkst du wirklich er wäre froh für uns? Seine Ex, die er offensichtlich noch will und der beste Freund? Das würde unseren Kreis für immer zerstören!"

Der Kreis, das war ihr kleiner „nicht-verurteilender Frühstucksclub". Serena, Nate, Blair und Chuck – schon seit den frühen Kindertagen.

„Der Schein ist dir also wichtiger." sagte Chuck resignierend.

„Wir brauchen uns. Wir vier brauchen uns. Wir müssen einen Weg finden das anders zu regeln."

„Was zur Hölle ist dein Problem, Blair? Denkst du nicht auch, dass Nate seine Rechte verwirkt hat, als er Serena auf der Sheppard Hochzeit gevögelt hat?"

Sobald der Satz seine Lippen verlassen hatte, wusste er das das ein Fehler war. Diese Erinnerung bereitete Blair immer noch, obwohl sie Nate und Serena verziehen hatte immer noch Schmerzen.

„Zur Hölle mit dir, Chuck Bass." sagte Blair und lief die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Zimmer. Chuck sah ihr nach. Er war wütend und bestürzt zu gleich. Er drehte sich um und drückte den Aufzugknopf. Als der Aufzug ankam, erwartete er ihn leer wie immer – war er aber nicht. Carter Baizen, ein ehemaliger Schüler von Chuck's Schule und sein Lehrmeister in Sachen Drogen und Hurerei trat heraus.

„Heeey, Chuck. Na, Kleiner! Wie geht's?" Carter streckte seine Hand aus.

Chuck schüttelte sie kurz. „Carter! Wieder zurück von deiner _Weltreise_? Ich habe jeden Tag auf deine Todesanzeige gewartet. Ich hätte schwören können, dass du, wenn du je zurückkommst dann in einer Holzkiste aus einem Drittweltland wo du dir ne Überdosis gesetzt hast!". sagte Chuck eiskalt.

„Charmant wie immer. Aber entschuldige mich, ich bin hier um Blair zu sehen. Und du warst ja gerade auf deinem Weg. Bye!" entgegnete Carter lässig.

„Und was hast du mit Blair zu tun?" fragte Chuck neugierig.

„Ich begleite Serena auf den Ball und ich soll ihre Tasche hier abholen."

Chuck glaubte ihm. Er wusste das Eleanor Serenas und Blairs Ballkleider genäht hatte. Chuck nickte und stieg in den Aufzug. Kam hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, zückte Chuck sein Handy.

„Nathaniel! Hi, ich bin's. Sag mal, würde es dich interessieren wen ich gerade ins Waldorf Apartment gehen sah?....Uhm, ich bin gerade daran vorbei gefahren. Aber ist auch egal, wenn es dich nicht interessiert…….wusste ich es doch. Es war Carter Baizen………ja Junkie-Drunkie Carter." Chuck grinste innerlich. Er wusste genau das Nate Carter seit einer gewissen Party, die für Nate wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses im Gefängnis endete, hasste. Carter hatte vom Bürgersteig aus Gegenstände auf die Straße geworfen und Nate, volltrunken und high wie er war stand nur lachend daneben. Als dann die Polizei kam, rannte Carter weg und Nate wurde verhaftet.

* * *

Als Nate anfing Carter zu betiteln und zu verfluchen, wusste Chuck das er gewonnen hatte. Nate würde die Schuld für Blairs Kurzangebundenheit heute als Carters Schuld werten

Wenn Chuck ein Talent hatte, dann Nate zu Dingen zu treiben die er sonst nie tun würde. Dieses Talent wollte Chuck morgen an der Ballnacht nutzen um dafür zu sorgen das Nate Blair blamieren würde und er somit freie Bahn hätte. _Es ist schon fast zu einfach_ dachte Chuck.

Leider, leider trifft der Spruch „Karma is a bitch" öfter zu als man denkt. Das würde auch ein Chuck Bass irgendwann lernen müssen und die Zeit war reif dafür. Genau jetzt um es explizit zu sagen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Blair ganz aufgeregt auf. Heute war es soweit. Der große Tag. Der Debütantenball – früher die offizielle Einführung der wohlhabenden Töchter in die Gesellschaft um einen geeigneten Ehemann zu finden, war der Ball mittlerweile mehr zu einem Kotillon, also einem Schautanz mutiert bei dem es galt sich so vorbildlich wie möglich zu präsentieren, da die Hälfte der New Yorker High Society anwesend sein würde. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid genäht. Sie würde umwerfend aussehen. Plötzlich driftete sie in einen Tagtraum. Sie tanzte auf dem Ball mit…….Nate. Sie konnte sich mal vorstellen mit Chuck dort zu tanzen. Vielleicht war es eine gute Sache, dass sie sich gestern im Streit auseinander gegangen waren. Plötzlich fragte sich Blair was sie überhaupt von Chuck wollte? Der ständig betrunkene, vollgepumpte, rumhurende Chuck Bass. Ja Nate war eine viel bessere Wahl. Sie versuchte sich das resolut einzureden und die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf die die ganze Zeit „Lüge!" rief auszuschalten.

* * *

Chuck und Nate standen im Hof des Palace. Chuck erlebte gerade hautnah den Wutausbruch Nates bei dessen Gedanken an Blair und Carter. Chuck tat seinen Teil das Feuer noch weiter anzufachen.

„Mann, ich schwöre dir, ich hau Carter aufs Maul wenn er sich traut sie anzufassen."

„Tja, Nathaniel. Was soll ich jetzt dazu sagen?"

Nate schüttelte nur wütend den Kopf. Er war außer sich. Seit er sich von Blair getrennt hatte, vermisste er sie jeden Tag mehr. Und nun das? Carter würde büßen müssen.

„Die Frage ist nur, wann erwische ich Carter." sagte er in einem fragenden Ton zu Chuck.

„Weißt du es denn nicht? Carter ist Serenas Tanzpartner heute Abend."

Chuck sah die Bombe in Nates Kopf buchstäblich explodieren. Obwohl Nate es nicht zugeben wollte, wusste Chuck das Nate sehr viel für Serena empfand. Und nun ging sein Erzfeind Carter nicht nur mit seiner Flamme zum Ball, nein, er war auch noch mit seiner innig geliebt Ex liiert. Das war zuviel des Guten für den armen Nate.

„Ich werde ihn umbringen." Nate nickte während er Chuck das erklärte.

Chuck stand nur mit einem diabolischen Grinsen neben ihm. Sein Plan wurde immer besser.

* * *

Als Nate um 17 Uhr in Blairs Apartment erschien, war sie fertig. Sie hatte das wunderschöne, einseitig schulterfreie, weiße Kleid an das ihre Mutter ihr genäht hatte. Auf der anderen Schulter wurde es von einer Schleife drappiert. Der Rock war in der unteren Hälfte gerüscht. Um die Hüfte herum war das Kleid mit Swarowski-Steinen besetzt. Ihre Haare waren zu einem galanten Knoten am Hinterkopf zusammen gebunden und sie trug ein wunderschönes Collier. Nate wusste es nicht, aber es war das Collier das Chuck ihr an ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Sie sah umwerfend aus.

„Hallo Nate. Fertig für den Tanz?" fragte Blair während ein Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. Sie wusste das er hin und weg war.

Nate nickte nur und hielt seinen Ellenbogen hin damit sie sich einhaken konnte. Die Fahrt zu dem Hotel in dem der Tanz statt finden sollte verlief relativ wortlos und ruhig. Blair war nervös wegen dem Tanz, Nate war wütend wegen der Carter-Geschichte.

Als sie ankamen, wurden sie aufgeteilt in Mädchen und Jungen um später separat in dem Saal einzulaufen. Die Rede der Vorsitzenden des Komitees war kürzer als erwartet und der Beginn des Tanzes war bald begonnen.

Als Blair mit Nate tanzte merkte sie zum ersten Mal das er sehr seltsam war. Er starrte die ganze Zeit auf Serena und Carter.

„Nate, was ist los?"

„Nichts, Blair. Alles toll:"

„Nate wir sind jetzt Freunde, richtig? Sag mir was los ist!"

„Ich sagte doch nichts!"

„Nate du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Sag's mir."

„Ich weiß das du etwas mit Carter am Laufen hast, Blair."

„Wie bitte?" Blair war entsetzt und erstaunt zugleich.

„Streit es nicht ab. Chuck hat mir alles erzählt."

Soso, Chuck hatte ihm alles erzählt, hm? Blair fühlte den Ärger in ihr aufkochen. Chuck, der kleine Heuchler hatte Nate aufgestachelt, damit dieser Carter fernhielt. Und warum? Weil Chuck eifersüchtig war und es nicht zugeben wollte. Blair würde mit jeder Sekunde wütender.

„Schau mich an. Ich sage dir: Carter hat nur Serenas Kleid abgeholt. Ich würde nie etwas mit Carter anfangen nach der Sache mit dir Nate. Und du weißt das!"

Nate starrte sie an. Es stimmte, dass Blair Carter seit der Gefängnisgeschichte immer mit Erfolg auf Abstand gehalten hatte und das sie ihn eklig fand und hasste. Er fragte sich plötzlich warum er sich von Chuch diesen Blödsinn hatte einreden lassen.

„Entschuldige bitte, Blair." sagte Nate in einem liebvollen Ton und drückte seine Stirn an ihre.

Blair warf einen Seitenblick zu Chuck und stellte fest, dass dieser aufgehört hatte zu tanzen und die beiden anstarrte. Blair nutzte den Moment um Nate zu küssen. Chuck riss die Augen weit auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nate hatte seinen Plan versaut. Und es bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen die beiden küssen zu sehen.

„Wow, das war…" Nate fing einen Satz an aber konnte ihn nicht beenden.

„Ja, das war ….besonders. Sag mir, Nate. Denkst du wir könnten eine zweite Chance haben?" fragte Blair.

„Blair, wenn DU mir vergibst, dann kann uns nichts mehr voneinander trennen. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich liebe dich immer noch." flüsterte Nate in ihr Ohr.

Blair fühlte die Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie nickte. „Ja Nate, lass uns von vorn anfangen und die Fehler der Vergangenheit vergessen. Ich liebe dich auch – _schon immer und noch ewig._" flüsterte sie zurück.

Als der Tanz zu Ende war, entschuldigte sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Puderraum. Chuck sah das und machte sich auf den Weg sie abzupassen.

* * *

Sie war gerade auf der Treppe nach oben als er ihr in den Weg sprung.

„Was sollte das eben?" fragte er mit unüberhörbaren Ärger in der Stimme.

„Was sollte was? Dein gescheiterter kleiner Plan Nate als Dummen für deine Drecksarbeit zu machen und Carter zur Hölle zu jagen?" fragte Blair genauso verärgert zurück.

Chuck schluckte. Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten aber Blair hob ihre Hand um ihn zu stoppen.

„Lass es stecken, Chuck. Diese Geschichte hat mir nur gezeigt, warum Du und Ich niemals zusammen sein können. Anstatt ehrlich zu sein, versuchst du mich zu dir zu treiben in dem du andere manipulierst. So warst du schon immer und es wird sich nie ändern. Aber ich kann und will das nicht mehr mitmachen."

„Bitte, Blair. Du bist die Queen Bitch in Sachen Manipulation." entgegnete Chuck in einem sarkastischen Ton.

„Genau. Und weil du soviel besseres verdient hast als mich Bitch solltest du zurück gehen zu deinem kleinen blonden Flittchen dort drüben." Blair nickte zu Chucks Date herüber die auf einer Couch neben dem Eingang saß und auf Chuck starrte. Als sie ihm dies an den Kopf geworfen hatte, machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite und ging an ihm vorbei.

Chuck griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Warte Blair, ich habe das nicht so gemei….."

„Erspar es mir, Chuck. Das was zwischen uns war ist vorbei. Ich bin wieder mit Nate zusammen und nichts kann uns trennen." sagte sie in einem seriösen Ton.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" zischte Chuck.

„Du würdest das nicht tun, Chuck. Und du weißt warum. Nate ist dein einziger Freund auf der ganzen, weiten Welt. Du würdest es nicht riskieren ihn zu verlieren."

Chuck starrte sie bitterböse an. Sie hatte Recht. Er würde Nate für nichts in der Welt verlieren wollen. Aber wer sagte, dass er die beiden nicht trennen konnte OHNE das er Nate verlieren müsste.

Nachdem Blair in den Tanzsaal zurück gekehrt war, sah sie Nate der auf sie wartete.

„Lass uns verschwinden, Nate." raunzte Blair ihm ins Ohr.

„Okay, ich bring dich nach Hause." sagte Nate.

„Und du bleibst bei mir – heute Nacht. Wir haben lange genug gewartet." flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er schaute sie ernst an aber sie lächelte sanft und nickte. Er erwiderte ihr lächeln und folgte ihr aus dem Saal. Chuck sah die beiden gehen und es brach ihm das Herz. Er war noch nie zuvor verliebt gewesen und er hatte keine Ahnung das Gefühle dermaßen weh tun konnten. Aber er würde sie büßen lassen, das kleine Flittchen….

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Blair sehr früh wach. Sie schlüpfte vorsichtig aus dem Bett um Nate nicht zu wecken, doch der schlief wie ein Stein. Er war nicht so aufmerksam wie Chuck. Chuck hatte es sofort gemerkt wenn sie sich nur zu weit von ihm weggedreht hatte.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür des Badezimmers und schloss sie genauso vorsichtig wieder. Sie sah sich im Spiegel an. Wie hatte er es nicht merken können? Wie hatte er nicht merken können, dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr gewesen war? Okay sie war ganz gut im schauspielern, aber… Andererseits war die Einzige mit der Nate vorher je geschlafen hatte Serena. Und Serena war ganz sicher auch keine mehr als die beiden an der Hochzeit miteinander geschlafen hatten. Wie auch immer, sie hatte den Köder ausgelegt und Nate hatte ihn geschluckt….

* * *

Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt saß ein sturzbetrunkener Chuck in seiner Suite. Er war wütend gewesen, als er den Ball verließ. Er war außer sich, als er am Palace ankam. Er war fuchsteufelswild wenn er seine Suite aufschloss. Als er den fünften Scotch intus hatte fing er an zu weinen. Weinen – etwas das Chuck Bass nicht tat. Nun, als die Sonne langsam aufging, fühlte er den Hass durch seine Adern pumpen. Hass auf diese Blair, diese Blair die er so liebte. Die selbe Blair die jetzt in Nates Armen lag. Er zückte sein Handy. Es war Zeit für Rache und das dumme, neugierige Miststück von Gossip Girl würde ihm helfen. Immerhin war er der Einzige der _alles_ wusste, insbesondere auch wer hinter Gossip Girl steckte. Und da die Gute durch ihr jahrelanges Posten so unbeliebt war würde sie Chuck auch bei Laune halten und alles posten was von ihm kam. Ohne zu hinterfragen.

Blair Waldorf ist eine Heuchlerin. Sie hat in den letzten 7 Tagen mit gleich zwei verschiedenen Typen geschlafen. Mach das publik. CB

Er las die Nachricht noch 2 mal durch und überlegte ob er das tatsächlich machen konnte doch dann tauchte das Bild von Blair und Nate in seinem Kopf auf und ehe er es merkte war der Senden Button schon gedrückt. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr.

Blair kam gerade aus der Dusche als sie ihr Telefon klingelt hörte. Sie wickelte ein Handtuch um sich und ging hinüber in ihr Schlafzimmer. Es war nicht nur ihr Telefon das vibrierte, auch Nates war munter geworden. _Gossip Girl_ dachte Blair und nahm ihr Handy.

_**Guten Morgen Upper East Siders. Heute serviere ich zum Frühstück einen besonders delikaten Leckerbissen. Wer immer dachte, dass unsere liebste Queen Bee ein Ausbund an Tugendhaftigkeit wäre, der irrt gewaltig. Aus sicherer Quelle weiß ich, dass sie sich in der letzte Woche von mindestens zwei Typen hat besteigen lassen. Bereit zum aufsatteln Blair? Ich glaube du reitest auf einen ziemlich aufbrausenden Sturm zu. Ihr wisst, ihr liebt mich. xoxo**_

Blair war geschockt. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Wie um Himmels Willen….._Chuck. Dieser Drecksack. Dafür wird er bezahlen_. Sie öffnete ihr Handy um eine Nachricht zu tippen.

_C - Gratulation, A********h, du willst das Spiel spielen? Das kannst du haben._

Während sie die Nachricht sendete und auf die Antwort wartete drehte sich Nate im Bett um und griff nach seinem Handy. Blair konnte das nicht sehen, weil sie mit dem Rücken zu dem Bett stand.

„Blair? Ist das wahr?" Nate saß auf einmal kerzengerade im Bett.

Blair drehte sich um und riss die Augen auf.

„Natürlich nicht, Nate!" schnauzte sie ihn an. Nate schaute sie nur nachdenklich an.

Blair drehte sich um und ging ins Badezimmer. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, vibrierte ihr Handy erneut.

_B – Hör auf die Unschuldige zu spielen. Du hast dich mir an den Hals geworfen, du hast mich benutzt um dich zu trösten nur um dann wieder zu Nate zurück zu laufen._

_C – das ist nicht wahr und du weißt es. _


	6. Kapitel 5 Showdown

_C – Das ist nicht wahr und du weißt es._

Damit schaltete sie ihr Handy aus. Das war zuviel Aufregung für einen Morgen. Sie drehte sich herum, schloss die Tür des Badezimmers ab und kniete sich vor die Toilette. Sie würde tun, was sie schon so oft getan hatte. Ja, es war gefährlich. Ja, es war gesundheitsschädlich. Vielleicht war es sogar dumm – aber sie brauchte es um sich zu leeren. Von all den Gefühlen und dem moralischen Ballast der ihr die Brust zuschnürte.

Sie hatte mit dem Feuer das unter dem Namen Chuck Bass bekannt war gespielt und hatte sich die Finger verbrannt. Glücklicherweise war Nate nicht der Hellste, daher würde er weder merken, dass sie ihn anlog noch was sie gerade getan hatte um sich besser zu fühlen. Als sie sich die Zähne geputzt hatte und zurück ins Zimmer kam, stand Nate bereits angezogen am Fenster und starrte geistesabwesend heraus. Sie ging auf ihn zu und blieb einen Meter entfernt stehen.

„Was ist los, Nate?" fragte Blair vorsichtig.

Nate drehte sich zu ihr. „Hör zu, Blair. Wir haben jetzt die einmalige Chance von Vorne anzufangen. Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich wissen sollte, sag es jetzt. Ich werde mich zusammen reißen und dir vergeben wie du mir vergeben hast."

Blair schrak einen Moment zurück. Sie wusste, dass Nate es ernst meinte, aber sie wusste auch, dass egal was er gerade sagte es niemals verzeihen könnte, dass der andere Typ Chuck gewesen ist. Sie entschied sich also zu lügen. Es war besser für alle.

„Nate, wie kannst du nur? Wie kannst du nur diesen haltlosen Gerüchten mehr glauben als mir?" fragte sie in gespielter Bestürztheit.

Nate schaute sie genau an. „Es tut mir leid, Blair." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, küsste ihre Stirn und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Hör zu, ich muss nach Hause und mich umziehen für die Schule. Treffen wir uns um acht vor dem Tor?"

Blair nickte nur. Nate drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und machte sich auf den Weg. Blair entschied sich zu warten bis er weg ist bevor sie ihr Handy wieder anstellte. Sie hatte zwei neue Nachrichten. Eine von Chuck, eine von Serena. Sie öffnete die von Chuck zuerst.

_B – Ach, lass es einfach stecken._

Ooooh nein, das würde sie sicher nicht. Aber vorerst sollte er sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Sie öffnete die Nachricht von Serena.

_B – Irgendetwas das ich wissen sollte?_

Blair rang einen Moment mit sich selbst, ehe sie sich entschied.

_S – Ja, wir müssen reden. Große Pause, unser Waschraum._

Serena wurde nicht wirklich darüber urteilen und Blair musste dieses Geheimnis mit jemanden teilen.

Als Blair um 7.57 Uhr aus der Limousine stieg sah sie sofort wie die Leute die Köpfe zusammensteckten, sie von oben bis unten betrachteten und tuschelten. Aber sie entschied sich, sich auf Nate zu konzentrieren, der mit dem Rücken ans Tor gelehnt stand und sich mit jemanden unterhielt. Als sie die Treppe zur Hälfte hochgestiegen war, konnte sie an Nate vorbeisehen und erkennen mit wem er redete. Es war Chuck. Ihr Herz blieb stehen. Aber Nate lächelte sie an, als sie näher kam und auch Chuck schenkte ihr ein gehässiges Grinsen.

„Morgen, Waldorf." sagte er mit seinem üblichen höhnischen Ton.

„Morgen." sagte sie sehr knapp und ohne ihn anzuschauen. Sie wusste das es ihn wütend machen würde. Sie ging schnurstracks auf Nate zu und gab ihm einen langen, innigen Kuss. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Chuck sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog. Einer wütenden Grimasse. Als sie Nate losließ, grinste er sie nur an. Blair entschuldigte sich und ging in das Schulgebäude. Sie hatte erst einen Korridor hinter sich gelegt, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie drehte sich herum. Es war Chuck. Chuck blickte sich um, die beiden waren allein im Korridor.

„Was soll das alles, Blair? Läufst du jetzt tatsächlich zu Nate zurück?" fragte Chuck wütend.

„Das bin ich schon. Und aus gutem Grund. Lass mich in Ruhe, Chuck. Es ist aus!" schnauzte Blair zurück. Sie drehte sich herum und ging weiter Richtung Mädchenschule.

„Es ist erst aus, wenn ich das sage!" rief Chuck ihr nach.

Wären die Beiden nicht so laut gewesen, hätten sie die Schritte gehört, die um die nächste Ecke näher kamen. Es war Jenny. Und sie hatte die Diskussion gehört. Einerseits war es ihr egal, was genau das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Seit Blair sie zum Teufel gejagt hatte, wollte sie mit allem nichts mehr zu tun haben. Der andere Teil von ihr wollte genau wissen worum es ging, denn sie hatte noch eine Rechnung mit Blair für all die Zeit der unentgeltlichen Dienstmagd offen. Dafür musste sie aber mehr herausfinden….

* * *

Als es zur großen Pause läutete, lief Blair schnurstracks zum Damenwaschraum in St. Judes gegenüber dem Lehrerzimmer. In diesem Waschraum kam fast nie jemand vorbei, weil es keine Frauen im Lehrerkollegium von St. Judes gab und das ein Ort war, an dem sonst seltenst Frauen vorbei kamen. Hätte Blair einen Blick über die Schulter geworfen, hätte sie gesehen, dass Jenny ihr auf den Fersen war. Blair öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Serena stand schon wartend mit ihrem Handy in der Hand an den Waschbecken. Jenny öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit und lauschte.

„Hey S."

„Hi B. Also? Schieß los."

„Du hast den GG Text gelesen oder?"

„Ja, was für eine dreiste Lüge! Du musst so sauer auf sie sein, B."

„Nunja…." Blair brach den Satz an und blinzelte Serena nervös an.

„Nein, nicht die Möglichkeit…" Serenas Mund blieb offen stehen.

Blair nickte nur einmal und grinste dann schuldbewusst.

„Wer war der andere, B?"

„Du darfst mich nicht dafür verurteilen, S!" sagte Blair hysterisch.

„Natürlich nicht. Also wer? Carter?"

„Chuck." Man konnte die Stille in den Raum explodieren hören. Serena war geschockt.

„Sag das das ein Scherz ist, Blair."

„Ich wünschte es wäre so. Es ist einfach passiert, Serena. Ich wollte es nicht soweit kommen lassen. Aber dann war Schluss mit Nate und er war da. Und dann war der Geburtstag und er war wieder da. Und wieder und wieder. Es passierte einfach."

„Oh mein Gott. Es war nicht mal ein ONS, es war eine Affäre? Wie lange?"

„Einige Wochen." gab Blair geknickt zu.

„Und wann hast du es beendet?"

„Vor dem Ball."

„Und dann bist du nach dem Ball mit Nate nach Hause?"fragte Serena ungläubig. Blair nickte als Antwort.

Jenny schloss die Tür leise. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Was sollte sie tun? Es für sich behalten oder Rache üben? Sie wusste es nicht. In dem Moment kam Chuck um die Ecke. Als er sie erkannte zog er einen Mundwinkel nach oben und schaute sie von oben bis unten an.

„Man sollte doch meinen, dass Constance dem Brooklyn Trash dem es Stipendien gewährt wenigstens noch ein Paar Dollar für Klamotten spendieren könnte." Chuck sagte es so abwertend wie möglich. Er hatte sein blaues Auge dank der kleinen Heulsuse vor ihm nach der Kiss on the lips Party noch bestens in Erinnerung. Jenny warf ihm nur ein gehässiges Grinsen zu und drehte sie herum. Ihre Entscheidung war gefällt. Nun musste sie nur noch Nate finden.

Chuck starrte ihr nach, bevor er sah, dass in dem Damenwaschraum zwei Gestalten standen. Eine große Blonde und eine kleinere Brünette. Er schaute Jenny nochmal nach und riss dann die Tür auf. Er schaltete sofort was gerade passiert war.

„CHUCK!" schrie Serena empört.

„Über was habt ihr gesprochen?" fragte er ernst.

„Was geht es dich an, Bass?" gab Blair pikiert zurück.

„Sag es mir, Waldorf!" befahl er.

„Warum?" fragte Serena verwundert.

„Das kann ich dir sagen, Sis. Die kleine Jenny Humphrey hat euch belauscht und ist gerade Richtung Schulhof abgehauen." sagte Chuck, ehe er die Tür losließ und Jenny nachlief.

Serena und Blair warfen sich einen geschockten Blick zu und liefen ihm nach.

* * *

„Nate." sagte Jenny atemlos. Sie musste tiefe Atemzüge nehmen weil sie so aus der Puste war.

„Hallo, Jenny." grüßte Nate freundlich.

„Nate ich muss dir etwas sagen." sagte Jenny ernst.

Nate schaute sie verwundert an. „Schieß los."

„Du hast den GG Text heute morgen gelesen oder? Über Blair?" fragte Jenny.

„Ja, habe ich. Warum?" Nate runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist wahr Nate. Sie hatte einen anderen."

„Jenny. Wen?"

Doch ehe Jenny antworten konnte kamen Chuck, Serena und Blair die große Treppe heruntergerannt. Nate warf den dreien einen Blick zu und schaute dann wieder zu Jenny. Jenny nickte. Die Erkenntnis traf Nate wie einen Schlag. Chuck hatte mit Blair geschlafen. Deswegen waren beide in letzter Zeit ständig beschäftigt oder abwesend.

„Nate." rief Chuck und schaute ernst drein.

Nate machte nur große Schritte auf ihn zu und ballte seine Fäuste. Doch Blair war schneller. Sie sprang vor Chuck und beide Jungen schauten sie verwirrt an.

„Bitte Nate, lass uns darüber reden." flehte Blair kleinlaut.

„Reden? Du willst reden? Warum gehst du nicht mit Chuck _reden_ – am besten in den nächsten Besenschrank du Miststück!" fauchte Nate.

Blair schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Jedoch nicht nur weil seine Worte sie so verletzt hatten, sondern vor allem weil die Wut in ihr aufkochte.

„Hab ich dir nicht verziehen als du unbedingt Serena vögeln musstest?" fauchte Blair zurück. „Wer ist ihr das Miststück?"

Bevor Nate wusste was er tat, hatte er Blair geohrfeigt. Die ganze Schule hatte es gesehen und die Blitze von Fotohandys erhellten die Kulisse. Blair erstarrte, doch Chuck reagierte blitzschnell. Er trat an ihr vorbei und verpasste Nate einen Fausthieb. Nate wehrte sich und die beiden starteten eine Prügelei. Es brauchte 7 andere Schüler und zwei Lehrer um die beiden zu trennen. Beide wurden an Blair vorbei ins Büro des Direktors gebracht. Blair fühlte die Blicke aller auf sich. Es fühlte sich an als würde sie brennen. Sie lief vom Schulhof auf die Straße, rief sich ein Taxi und stieg ein. Die besorgten Rufe von Serena hinter sich, ignorierte sie. Sie sagte dem Fahrer die Adresse ihres Apartments und ließ sich zurücksinken.

* * *

Zu Hause angekommen, warf sie sich mit dem Rücken auf ihr Bett, starrte die Decke an und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Das perfekte Leben der Blair Waldorf war in Flammen aufgegangen.

Zu allem Überfluss klingelte ihr Handy und sie wusste, was es war.

_**Gesichtet: Eine Prügelei zwischen besten Freunden um die Freundin. Sehr nobel von dir, Queen B, gleich für beide die Beine breit zu machen. Jetzt, da du dich dazu entschieden hast, ein weiterer Eintrag im großen, schwarzen Sammelband des Chuck Bass zu werden, denke ich, darfst du dich offiziell als entthront betrachten, Blair. Ihr wisst, ihr liebt mich. xoxo **_

Blair rollte sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine an und schluchzte heftig. Sie lag eine ganze Weile da, als die Tür aufging. Sie drehte sich um und sprang auf die Beine. Es war Chuck. Sie schaute ihn musternd an doch zum ersten Mal in Jahren konnte sie nicht sehen was in ihm vorging. Er hatte eine gebrochene Nase und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Blair ging auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Chuck." flüsterte sie.

„Blair, ich bin hier um dir etwas zu sagen. Ich möchte nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben." sagte Chuck kalt.

„Was?" fragte Blair leise und mit ungläubiger Stimme.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld. Du musstest zu Nate zurücklaufen und schau dir an was passiert ist. Ich will dich nicht mehr. Ich will nur noch meine Ruhe vor dir."

Mit diesem Satz drehte er sich herum und ließ sie stehen.


	7. Kapitel 6 Back in Blue

**Hallo allerseits. Sorry für das späte Update aber mein Internet will nicht immer. Dafür gibt es heute aber 2 neue Kapitel und das nächste ist schon fast fertig :-)**

**Der neue Charakter ist da und sie wird für einigen Wirbel sorgen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es.**

**Wie immer freue ich mich immer über Reviews 3**

* * *

Er war gerade aus der Tür als Blair Mut fasste und ihm nachlief.

„Chuck!" rief sie ihm die Treppe herunter nach.

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

„Bitte Chuck, es tut mir leid." sagte sie als sie an ihm vorbeilief um sich vor ihn zu stellen.

Chuck musterte sie und stellte fest, dass sie eine zarte Verfärbung unter dem rechten Wangenknochen hatte. Das Resultat von Nates Ohrfeige. Es machte ihn wütend. So wütend, dass er für einen Moment vergaß wie wütend er auf sie war und wie gekränkt durch ihre barsche Zurückweisung am Ball. Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und streichelte den blauen Fleck mit seinem Daumen. Sie zuckte kurz bei der ersten Berührung.

„Tut es weh?" fragte Chuck heiser.

„Nicht mehr so sehr." entgegnete Blair flüsterend.

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen, ich hätte mich selbst verteidigen können, Blair."

„Das weiß ich Chuck. Aber ich war Schuld an dem Chaos. Es tut mir leid was am Ball passiert ist, aber ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass du Nate für ein Komplott einspannst, statt einfach mit mir offen darüber zu reden, Chuck." erklärte Blair leise. „Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Ja, sie hatte ihren Stolz für einen Moment heruntergeschluckt. Und sie hoffte inständig, dass Chuck dies nicht ausnutzen würde. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Chuck rang mit sich selbst. Würden sie dieses Spiel weiterführen, würde er Nate mit Sicherheit verlieren und Nate war sein Leben lang wie ein Bruder. Blair hingegen war genau wie er und er wusste, dass er verliebt war. Er wusste aber auch, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Beiden alles versauen würden.

„Hör zu, Blair. Wir beide, jetzt, das geht nicht. Du weißt genau, dass es alle unsere Freundschaften kosten würde. Ich will das nicht auf's Spiel setzen und ich weiß, dass du das genauso siehst. Vielleicht irgendwann, aber im Moment nicht."

Chuck gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und löste sich dann aus ihrem Griff. Es brach ihm das Herz, aber er dachte es wäre das einzig Richtige.

Blair konnte nicht mehr atmen. Chuck hatte gerade das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung erstickt, in dem er mit einer großen Schaufel auf ihren innerlichen Scherbenhaufen eingedroschen hatte. Sie war selbst überrascht, dass sie das nicht traurig sondern wütend machte.

Chuck war schon am Aufzug und hatte den Knopf gedrückt, als Blair sich umdrehte.

„Ich wusste es. Ich war nur eine weitere Eroberung für dich, du Schwein." schrie sie ihn an.

„Du weißt das das nicht stimmt!" schnauzte Chuck zurück.

„Und wie das stimmt. Du bist genau wie dein Vater! Sportvögeln ist alles was ihr könnt! Raus hier! RAUS!" sie mutierte zu einer Furie als sie immer lauter wurde.

Wäre Chuck nicht so wütend über ihren Kommentar gewesen, hätte er vielleicht sogar einen Tick Angst bekommen vor Blair-außer-Kontrolle. Aber die Karte der ultimativen Beleidigung, den Vergleich mit seinem Vater, auszuspielen, damit hatte sie den Bogen überspannt. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr als er den Aufzug betrat und den Knopf drückte.

* * *

Blair sah ihm nur nach. Sie war verzweifelt. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war etwas Beistand. Sie rannte die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer und griff nach ihrem Handy. Sie drückte eine Taste und wartete bis der Speeddial sein übriges dazu tat.

„Serena?" schluchzte sie ins Handy.

„Hallo Blair." Serena klang schuldbewusst aber auch kälter als sonst.

„Serena, ich muss mit dir reden." sagte Blair verzweifelt.

„Blair, das ist vielleicht keine gute Idee." entgegnete Serena unsicher.

„Wie meinst du das?!" fragte Blair als sie langsam wütend würde.

„Blair, hör zu. Ich bin gerade bei Dan und wir haben über die ganze Sache gesprochen. Nun, da Jenny auch mit drin hängt und die Dinge so verworren geworden sind, denke ich, es ist das Beste wenn ich Abstand davon halte. Du weißt, es ist deine persönliche Farce die du kreiert hast und ich würde ungern zwischen die Fronten geraten. Du bist meine beste Freundin, Nate ist mein bester Freund und Chuck, nun ja, er ist bald mein Bruder."

Blair konnte nicht fassen was sie hörte. Nach allem, was sie mit Serena mitgemacht hatte, jetzt das? Wirklich? Das konnte nicht von Serena stammen. _Humphrey_ hatte ihr das eingeredet.

„Serena, kann es sein, dass du das zufällig mit Dan diskutiert hast und das jetzt das Resultat der Diskussion war?" fragte Blair vorsichtig, um dem Wutausbruch noch etwas hinauszögern.

Serena brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, dann seufzte sie und antwortete „Ja, Blair habe ich. Und du weißt das es so ist. Bye." Danach legte sie auf.

Blair nahm ihr Handy herunter damit sie auf das Display schauen konnte. _Anruf_ _beendet_. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Serena hatte sie gerade für ihren asozialen Freund aus Brooklyn aufgegeben. Wenn Blair vorher nicht verzweifelt war, nun war sie es vollkommen. Sie ließ sich neben ihr Bett auf den Boden sinken, ließ ihren Oberkörper auf das Bett fallen und fing an zu weinen. So heftig, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie Eleanor das Zimmer betrat.

Eleanor sah ihre Tochter auf dem Boden kniend weinen und ihr kamen selbst die Tränen. Sie war zwar immer äußerst streng mit Blair, aber sie war ihr ein und alles. Sie ging hinüber, setzte sich dicht neben Blair und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sie, damit sie ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Blair, Schatz, was ist los?" fragte Eleanor sanft.

„A…a…alles ist schrecklich, Mommy. Kann ich bitte Daddy besuchen gehen in den Ferien? Bitte."

„Blair, ich mache mir große Sorgen."

„Dann buch einen Flug!"

„Die Ferien fangen übermorgen an. Du fliegst morgen."

„Danke Mommy." sagte Blair als sie höher rückte damit sie Eleanor richtig umarmen konnte. Eleanor küsste ihre Stirn und wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Also du packst jetzt deine Koffer, ich mache alle Telefonate." sagte Eleanor als sie vom Bett aufstand.

* * *

Chuck ging durch die Lobby des Waldorf Hauses zu seiner Limousine. Er ließ sich die Tür aufhalten schlug sie aber selbst zu. Er war wütend – auf Blair, für alles was sie getan hatte. Insbesondere für die bitterböse Beleidigung gerade eben. Auf Nate war er sauer, weil Nate Blair jahrelang ignorant behandelt hatte und dann, als jemand anders kam und Blair glücklich machte, war Nate zu eifersüchtig um das geschehen zu lassen. Doch am meisten war er wütend auf sich selbst. Er hatte mit Blair geschlafen obwohl er wusste, dass das nur Ärger geben konnte. Er hatte eine Affäre mit Blair angefangen obwohl er wusste, dass er damit nur Nate verletzen konnte. Und jetzt, da Blair wirklich etwas ernstes, offizielles mit ihm starten wollte, hatte er sie zurück gewiesen.

Das Einzige, das ihn darüber tröstete, war die Tatsache, dass er wusste wie Nate gestrickt war. Er würde bald wieder zu Chuck kommen. Und Blair hatte Serena. Sie würde also okay sein.

* * *

Eleanor wählte aufmerksam die lange Telefonnummer und wartete auf das Freizeichen.

„Allo?" fragte eine männliche Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Hi, ich bin's, Eleanor."

„Eleanor! Wundervoll! Wie geht es dir?" fragte Roman aufgeregt.

„Gut, Roman. Gut. Könnte ich bitte Harold sprechen, es ist dringend."

„Naturellement. Ein Moment!" Eleanor konnte ihn Harold rufen hören.

„Hallo Eleanor?" fragte Harold.

„Hallo Harold, ich rufe an wegen Blair…." sie erzählte ihm, dass Blair in letzter Zeit komisch war und das Eleanor sie morgen schicken würde.

„Selbstverständlich kann sie kommen, Eleanor. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass sowohl für Blair als auch für dich immer ein Zimmer in diesem Haus frei sein würde, wenn ihr das braucht." sagte Harold freundlich.

„Danke Harold. Dann hoffe ich mal, dass Blair bei euch auf andere Gedanken kommt."

„Ach weißt du" sie konnte Harolds süffisantes Grinsen durch den Hörer hören, „ich wüsste da jemanden, der das arrangieren könnte."

* * *

Als Chuck im Apartment ankam, saß Serena mit Dan im Wohnzimmer. Beide machten ernste Gesichter.

„Serena, kannst du die Hoi Polloi nicht in Brooklyn unterhalten?" fragte Chuck als er in die Küche trat. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war Humpty-Dumpty und Serena. Da fiel ihm ein: Warum war Serena nicht bei Blair?

„Was interessiert es dich Chuck? Solltest du nicht woanders sein?" fragte Serena gereizt.

„Nein, aber DU solltest woanders sein, Sis." erklärte Chuck gefährlich leise.

Serena sah ihn bestürzt an, sie wusste was er getan hatte. Dan schaute zwischen den beiden nur verwirrt hin und her.

„Chuck wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Serena heiser.

„Ich war da wo du jetzt sein solltest und habe es….beendet." erklärte er.

„Nun, Serena sollte nirgendwo anders sein, denn auch sie hat es beendet." sagte Dan vorlaut.

„Was?" fragte Chuck ungläubig.

„Chuck, ich will mich nicht in eure Angelegenheiten einmischen. Es ist euer Problem, nicht meins." sagte Serena.

Chuck riss die Augen auf. Er konnte es nicht fassen. „Ernsthaft, Serena? Nach allem lässt du dir von Humpty Dumpty ein Gewissen verpassen?" Er wurde wütend.

Serena sah Chuck an. Sie war halb überzeugt, halb schuldbewusst. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Serena, Blair war für dich da als du vollgekotzt ins Familienmeeting geplatzt bist. Sie hat dich nach jeder Sauftour mit Georgina aufgelesen und bemuttert bis du nüchtern warst. Nach deiner ersten Überdosis war es Blair die deine Hand in Krankenhaus hielt. Und jetzt hast _DU_ sie fallen gelassen? Großes Kino, du egoistisches Miststück." sagte Chuck wütend als er sich umdrehte und wieder zum Aufzug ging. Er würde nicht in diesem Apartment heute übernachten. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Palace.

* * *

Blair wachte am nächsten Morgen spät auf. Es war nahezu zehn als Dorota sie weckte. Ihr Flug würde in drei Stunden abheben. Und dann würde sie drei Wochen lang Ruhe vor jedem und allem haben. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Sie stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer um zu Duschen und sich fertig zu machen. Sie hoffte, dass es vielleicht gar niemand bemerken würde, dass sie heute nicht in der Schule war. Das war Wunschdenken und sie wusste es. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, nicht wahr?

* * *

Es war kurz nach 12 Uhr als die Pause zum Lunch läutete. Serena hielt Ausschau nach Blair. Genauso wie Chuck, wie sie feststellte. Plötzlich klingelten sämtliche Handys. Das bedeutete nur eins: Gossip Girl.

_**Gesichtet: Unsere gefallene Queen B beim Boarden auf dem JKF. Eine Flucht nach Frankreich, B? Wir sind gespannt was ihre Lover dazu sagen. Ihr wisst, ihr liebt mich. xoxo**_

Serena war geschockt. Blair war weggelaufen. Sie schaute auf und suchte mit ihren Blicken nach Nate und Chuck. Sie sah als erstes Nate, der die Nachricht las, kurz die Stirn runzelte und dann sein Handy wieder einsteckte. Weiter abseits stand Chuck. Und wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Serena auf der Stelle umgefallen. Er gab ihr ein gemeingefährliches Starren.

* * *

Blair las die Nachricht bevor sie den Gate zum Flugzeug betrat. Sie lächelte ein triumphales Lächeln. Sie war zum Spielball geworden, nur das sich der Spielball nun selbst ins Aus rollte. Sie würde die Zeit in Frankreich mit ihrem Vater genießen. Und sie hatte einen weiteren Plan. Sie wollte, wenn sie erst einmal da war, dafür sorgen nicht zurück zu müssen. Sie würde ihre Eltern davon überzeugen, dass ein Schuljahr in Frankreich eine gute Idee sein würde.


	8. Kapitel 7 Wer anderen eine Grube gräbt

Blair war nervös als sie aus dem Flugzeug durch das Gate auf den Zoll zuging. Sie wusste das ihr Vater und sein Freund auf der anderen Seite warten würden. Sie freute sich sehr die Beiden zu sehen.

Als Blair dann endlich in Richtung Eingangshalle gehen konnte, sah sie ihren Vater und Roman. Sie rannte auf die Beiden zu.

„DADDY!" sie umarmte ihn innig. „Roman" sagte sie liebevoll als sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Und mich begrüßt du gar nicht?" fragte eine Frau hinter Blair, die seitlich der Szene stand. Blairs Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte wer dort vor ihr stand.

Die große, brünette Frau hatte lange, gelockte Haare. War dünner und ein Stück größer als Blair. Auch hatte sie etwas mehr Oberweite und flachere Hüften. Aber das Gesicht, dass noch von einer großen Sonnenbrille abgedeckt wurde, war dem von Blair so ähnlich.

„Oh mein Gott, Catherine!" schrie Blair in Entzückung als sie sie in eine Umarmung zog.

Die Frau nahm die Brille ab und spätestens ab da war klar, dass Blair und die Frau verwandt sein mussten. Sie sah aus wie Blair, die Augen waren nur einen Tick dunkler. Aber ansonsten hätten die Beiden Schwestern sein können.

„Natürlich, Cousinchen. Dachtest du, ich überlass dir den Spaß auf dem Weinberg mit Harold und Roman ganz allein?" fragte Catherine glücklich.

Einige Meter entfernt zückte jemand ein Fotohandy.

* * *

Serena, Chuck und Nate konnten sich den Rest des Nachmittags nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten um die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Doch der Tag war noch nicht zu Ende.

_**Gesichtet: Die Ex-Queen kommt in Frankreich an. Und legt sich scheinbar gleich eine Doppelgängerin zu. Wer ist die ältere Blair? Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden! xoxo**_

Serena schaute geschockt auf das Display. Sie kannte die Frau. Es war Blairs Cousine Catherine. Und die letzten Erinnerungen an diese Frau waren keine guten.

_Serena und Blair waren zwölf und spielten in Blairs Zimmer mit ihren neusten Barbies. Plötzlich hörten sie eine laute Diskussion in der Halle. Eine der Stimmen war Eleanor, eine war Harold und die Dritte war die der 20jährigen Cousine Blairs. _

_Blair sah Serena an und nickte. Die beiden schlichen aus dem Zimmer und näherten sich vorsichtig dem Treppenabsatz um zu lauschen. _

„_Ich weiß wirklich nicht was das Problem dabei ist!" schrie Catherine._

„_Cathy, diese Liaison ist inakzeptabel." erklärte Eleanor hysterisch._

„_Eleanor, ihr seid nur spießig. Er liebt mich!" entgegnete Catherine wütend._

„_Cathy, ich weiß du glaubst das gerne, aber ich habe ihn gestern Abend mit einem der Models von Eleanors Sommerkollektion im Plaza gesehen. Glaub mir, niemand kann einen Bass an die Leine legen." erklärte Harold ruhig. _

„_Aber Jack sagte, dass er mich liebt!" erklärte ein völlig aufgelöste Catherine._

_Dorota kam von hinten und zog die beiden Mädchen zurück ins Zimmer. Das nächste woran Serena sich erinnern konnte war Jacks plötzliche Abreise nach Australien – nachdem Catherine ihn mit einer anderen erwischt hatte. _

Dieselbe Erinnerung kam Chuck in den Sinn. Jacks Abreise nachdem Catherine Bart Bass einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Aber das war nicht alles…

_Chuck und Nate waren dreizehn und mit dem älteren Carter Baizen unterwegs. Carter hatte sie in einen Club mitgenommen, in dem es kein Ausschank- oder Drogenverbot gab, solange man genug Geld dabei hatte. Carter war seit zwei Wochen mit Catherine Waldorf liiert doch er hatte es nie so mit der Treue. Er hatte Chuck früh erklärt, dass es toll sein kann mit der Richtigen zusammen zu sein, aber es konnte sehr viel Spaß machen sich die Zeit mit den falschen Frauen zu vertreiben. _

_Während Nate und Chuck noch völlig fasziniert die Kulisse auf sich wirken ließen, hatte Carter schon eine neue Flamme aufgerissen. Eine Minute später erkannte Nate Cathy in einer Ecke des Clubs und merkte, dass sie Carter und das neue Mädchen beobachtete. Er stupste Chuck an doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Chuck wollte den Showdown sehen. Cathy bahnte sich ihren Weg zu Carter. Jedoch unauffällig. Cathy schlich sich an und schüttete dem Mädchen etwas ins Glas. Chuck und Nate tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Als das Mädchen dreißig Minuten später im Krankenwagen davon gebracht wurde, war die Verwirrung vorbei. Cathy hatte ihr etwas ins Glas getan, das sie schwindelig machte. Und bei passender Gelegenheit, hatte Cathy dem Mädchen einen Schubs die nächste Treppe herunter verpasst. Cathy sprach danach nie wieder ein Wort mit Carter aber Nate und Chuck wussten, dass man sich mit dieser Waldorf besser nicht anlegen sollte._

Als Chuck sich umdrehte um Nate anzusehen, stellte er fest, dass dieser ihm einen ähnlich wissenden Blick zuwarf. Wenn man Blair Waldorf als Maßstab einer manipulativen, Komplotte-schmiedenden UES-Bitch nahm, dann war ihre Cousine die Gottmutter mit Racheengelqualitäten.

Chucks und Nates Handy vibrierten nochmals. Die Nachricht war von Serena.

_**Unterrichtsschluss. Kleiner Schulhof. Seid pünktlich.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Blair, Harold, Roman und Catherine kamen auf dem Weinberg an.

„Wunderschön." sagte Cathy tonlos als sie das Tal überblickte.

„Warte nur, Cathy, bis wir eine Tour dursch den Weinberg gemacht `aben" sagte Roman mit seinem französischen Akzent.

„Als allererstes machen ich und Blair mal einen Relax-Tag am Pool." lächelte Cathy Blair ermunternd zu. Blair erwiderte das Lächeln. Sie war dankbar dafür Familie um sich zu haben, die nichts von den Vorkommnissen in New York wussten. Und noch dankbarer war sie dafür, dass Catherine bei ihr war. Sie war jahrelang wie ihre ältere Schwester, bis ihre selbstsüchtige Mutter (die Eleanor in nichts nachstand) mit nach Paris schleifte. Zwar war Catherine für ihr Jurastudium zurück in die USA gekommen, doch aus einem für Blair unerfindlichen Grund hatte sie nie ihren Weg von Neuengland aus nach New York gefunden um sie zu besuchen. Emails, seltene Anrufe, Postkarten. Das war alles. Doch nun, da Cathy hier war, würde Blair sie dafür zur Rede stellen.

* * *

Serena setzte sich auf die kleine Bank in der hintersten Ecke des kleinen Schulhofes. Ihr Lehrer hatte ihre Klasse 5 Minuten früher gehen lassen und nun saß sie hier und wartete auf Chuck und Nate.

Nate war der Erste. Er bog um die Ecke und kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Er lächelte. Alles in allem hatten Nate und Serena ja kein Problem miteinander.

„Hallo." sagte Nate

Und Serena lächelte als Antwort. Chuck kam auf die Beiden zu. Er machte eine finstere Miene.

„Nun?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Chuck, siehst du nicht das Problem das auf der Hand liegt?" fragte Serena.

„Ja, Chuck. Du weißt wie das liebe Cousinchen drauf ist." ergänzte Nate.

Chuck schaute ihn musternd an.

„Ich hab mich schon mit Georgina befassen müssen und mit der jüngeren Waldorf. Wie viel schlimmer kann sie schon sein?" sagte er lässig.

Nate und Serena fingen an, tonlos zu lachen.

„Okay, dann macht euch mal schön Sorgen. Ich muss los. Geschäfte warten auf mich." sagte Chuck als er sich umdrehte und ging.

* * *

Es war fast 17 Uhr als Blair und Cathy endlich mit auspacken und häuslich einrichten fertig waren.

„Blair, bist du fertig? Ich warte draußen auf dich." rief Cathy vom Gästezimmer aus über den Flur.

„Bin sofort da!" sagte Blair und stellte ihr Handy ab. Sie hatte gerade mit einem Lächeln den letzten Blast zur Kenntnis genommen und würde nun unerreichbar bleiben. Zumindest für eine Weile.

Sie folgte Cathy raus auf die Terrasse und legte ein Handtuch über die Liege neben ihr.

„Also?" fragte Cathy neugierig.

„Was also?" fragte Blair mit einem Lächeln.

„Erzähl mir von der Dreieckssache." sagte Cathy leiser. Sie wollte nicht das Roman etwas davon mitbekam und er war Meister im Belauschen.

„Woher weißt du davon?" fragte Blair entsetzt.

„Glaub es oder nicht, Gossip Girl. Und wo wir schon beim Thema sind: „ältere Blair Waldorf"? Wie kann man mich so schnell vergessen haben?" schmollte Cathy.

Blair lief rot an. „Und ich dachte, ich könnte mich der Sache hier entziehen." sagte sie tonlos.

„Das kannst du auch. Denkst du wirklich _ICH_ würde dich dafür verurteilen? Ganz im Gegenteil. Erzähl mir wie es dazu kam und wie ich dir helfen kann." gab Cathy sanft zur Antwort.

Blair schaute sie an. Catherine war ihr immer ein größerer Rückhalt als Serena gewesen, als sie noch in New York war. Auch hatte sie oft mit ihr telefoniert als Harold verschwunden war. Aber zurück in die City war sie nicht gekommen.

„Erst muss ich eins wissen. Du hast in Yale studiert, das sind 2 Stunden, warum bist du nie vorbeigekommen?" fragte Blair neugierig.

„Blair. Du weißt wie damals alles aus dem Ruder lief mit Harold und Eleanor. Ich war dumm genug Jack Bass vor ihnen zu verteidigen, nur um dann herauszufinden, dass sie Recht hatten. Es war mir so peinlich. Ich hatte jahrelang keinen Kontakt zu deinen Eltern – bis vor vier Monaten als ich in Paris in Eleanor gelaufen bin. Und du weißt wie deine Mutter sein kann. Es gab kein Entkommen. Ich habe dann mit ihr geredet und sie hat mir verziehen. Als Harold vorgestern anrief und fragte ob ich herkommen wollte war ich sehr überrascht. Zu ihm war ich am gemeinsten. Aber wir haben geredet und auch er hat mir verziehen. Nun ist wieder alles gut. Und das beste: Ich hab meine kleine Ersatzschwester zurück." sie stand auf, setzte sich zu Blair auf die Liege und umarmte sie.

Blair lächelte und nickte. Es machte Sinn. Cathys Abstecher mit Jack Bass hatte für viel Wirbel gesorgt.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass es nicht eher geklärt habe, Blair?"

„Natürlich." sagte Blair.

„Nun, dann erzähl mir was passiert ist. Wolltest du nicht _für immer und ewig _mit Nate zusammen bleiben?"

„Das dachte ich auch. Aber dann hat Nate sich von seinen Familienproblemen in Beschlag nehmen lassen. Er ließ mich nicht mehr an sich heran. Ich hab es wirklich versucht, aber es war kein Durchkommen. Also haben wir uns getrennt. Und dämlich wie ich war, ging ich direkt danach zu Chuck. Er hatte an dem Tag einen Burlesque-Club gekauft..:"

„Burlesque? Also ein Stripjoint auf dreißiger Jahre getrimmt." unterbrach Cathy. Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„….genau. Jedenfalls, nun ja, er sagte ich würde mich nie trauen dort zu tanzen…und…."Blair stockte.

„Blair. Nicht wirklich oder?" sagte Cathy ernst aber mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Doch. Aber ich hab mich nicht ausgezogen. Nur das Kleid! Das Unterkleid war die ganze Zeit an. Jedenfalls bin ich danach mit Chuck in seiner Limousine nach Hause. Und er war so anders. so gar nicht Chuck. Ich hab ihn geküsst. Und es war so anders als ich es mir jemals vorgestellt habe. Naja jedenfalls führte eins zum anderen und nun ja, den Rest kannst du dir denken."

„Er war dein Erster oder?" fragte Cathy vorsichtig.

Blair nickte. Ihr kamen die Tränen aber dennoch musste sie lächeln.

„Weißt du was das komische daran ist?" fragte Blair. Es war eigentlich eine rhetorische Frage, doch Cathy kannte die Antwort.

„Das du es wieder tun würdest." Sie nickte und Blair schaute sie verwundert an. „Egal, weiter."

„Naja, Nate versaute meinen Geburtstag aber das weißt du ja dank GG bereits oder?" fragte Blair und Cathy nickte. Sie hatte das Bild von Nate und der fremden Blonden noch gut im Gedächtnis.

„Jedenfalls fing ich in der Nacht eine Affäre mit Chuck an. Und es war schön. Einige Wochen lang. Aber auch anstrengend. Wir mussten alle anderen täuschen und uns ständig neue Ausreden ausdenken. Jedenfalls rückte der Kotillon immer näher und Chuck und ich wollten uns noch nicht outen weil Nate mit Sicherheit ausgerastet wäre. Naja, eines Mittags dann hat Nate in der Tür gestanden und erzählt wie leid es ihm tut und das ich ihn als Freundin, reine Freundin, auf den Ball begleiten soll. Es würde ihm viel bedeuten. Ich hab mich einlullen lassen. Und auf dem Ball gab es dann einen Showdown. Chuck hatte Nate aus Eifersucht angestachelt eine Szene zu machen. Und die Sache wurde verwirrend. Es ging hoch her doch Schluss endlich bin ich mit Nate nach Hause." gab Blair kleinlaut zu.

„Und damit hast du Bass junior so vor den Kopf gestoßen, dass es im Chaos endete. Wer wusste noch davon? Von eurem Techtelmechtel?" fragte Cathy.

„Keiner, bis das kleine Flittchen Jenny ihre große Stunde hatte. Warum?"

„Das heißt Chuck hatte das Gerücht gestartet. Richtig?"

Blair nickte. Sie sah es in Cathys Gesicht, dass sie schon darüber nachdachte wie Chuck zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden könnte. Sie war dankbar dafür – und auch wieder nicht. Zum Glück waren es noch 2 Wochen. Cathy bemerkte Blairs Gesichtsausdruck und wechselte das Thema.

„Erzähl mir von dem Flittchen. Was hat sie damit zu tun?" fragte Cathy neugierig.

„Ihr Name ist Jenny _Humphrey_. Sie kommt aus Brooklyn. Seit sie und ihr asozialer Bruder an die Schule gekommen sind, ist alles auf dem Kopf. Ihr Bruder geht mit Serena und er hat Serena eingetrichtert, das sie sich aus meinen schmuddeligen Angelegenheiten besser raus halten soll. Und die anderen Mädchen in der Schule werden es Serena mit Sicherheit nachtun. Ich sagte ja, ich hab niemanden mehr in New York." sagte Blair und schluckte ein Seufzen hinunter.

„Falsch. Du hast mich. Ich werde mit dir zurückgehen und dann lernen diese falschen Freunde und der Abschaum mal was es heißt, sich mit den Waldorfs anzulegen."

„Musst du nicht arbeiten?" fragte Blair verwundert.

„Okay, es ist wohl Zeit für die große Überraschung." sie lächelte Blair zu aber drehte sich dann halb um, damit sie Harold und Roman herbeirufen konnte.

Die Beiden kamen mit breiten Grinsen auf die Mädchen zu.

„Also, ist es soweit?" fragte Harold freudestrahlend.

Cathy nickte munter und Blair fing an verwirrt von einem zum anderen zu schauen.

„Also Blair-Bärchen, große Neuigkeiten. Du weißt doch, dass ich mein Büro in New York nicht geschlossen sondern nur auf Eis gelegt hatte, oder?"

Blair starrte ihn ungläubig an. Aber nickte.

„Nun, es wird wiederbelebt. Catherine wird es übernehmen! Und wir kommen mit euch für drei Monate in die Staaten um alles zu regeln!" strahlte Harold.

Blair war so überrascht, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie ihre Kinnlade herunterfiel. Sie sprang auf und umarmte ihren Vater. Danach gab sie auch Roman eine kleine Umarmung, bevor sie sich zu ihrer Cousine drehte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles Blair." sagte Cathy.

Blair schaute sie neugierig an. „Es kann kaum noch besser werden, aber versuch es."

„Das Büro wird nicht nur unter Harolds und meinem Namen laufen. Wir werden dich als Partner vormerken lassen." erklärte Cathy ruhig um die Reaktion abzuwarten.

„Das soll allerdings nichts heißen Blair. Wenn du das nicht möchtest, kannst du jederzeit aussteigen." ergänzte Harold.

Blair kamen die Tränen vor Freude. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Harold legte einen Arm um sie und strahlte sie an.

„Zeit für Champagner!" sagte Roman und klatsche sich in die Hände.

Blair fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Wochen richtig gut.

* * *

Serena saß auf der Parkbank und weinte.

„Nate, ich wollte doch nur keinen von euch vor den Kopf stoßen." erklärte sie geknickt. Chucks Worte hatten sie hart getroffen, denn sie waren war. Blair hatte sie aus so vielen dummen, peinlichen und auch gefährlichen Situationen gerettet und nun, als es galt, hatte sie Blair fallen lassen. Aber nicht absichtlich, Serena war einfach nur so überfordert mit der Situation. Blair war immer perfekt gewesen. Sie geriet nie in Situationen, aus denen sie gerettet werden musste. Woher sollte Serena also auch die Übung haben?

„Ich weiß Serena. Aber sind wir doch mal ehrlich: Die Zeiten des NJBC sind wohl rum." sagte Nate als er ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

„Nein, sag das nicht!" entgegnete Serena hysterisch.

„Komm, lass uns der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. Ich werde nie wieder mit Blair reden und auch das hier gerade mit Chuck war nur dir zu liebe. Blair wird uns beide meiden und ich wette sie wird dir auch nicht allzu schnell, wenn überhaupt vergeben. Und wir beide, naja. Du hast jetzt Dan und andere Kreise als ich. Ich hab meine Freunde vom Fußballteam und dem Lacrosse –Team. Es wird sich wohl im Sand verlaufen. Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darum." Serena starrte Nate ungläubig an. Sie konnte nicht fassen was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Und du denkst, wenn du dir das lange genug einredest, Nate, wird alles besser?" fragte Serena wütend. Hinter ihr kam Dan näher.

„Nein, ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe. Und du solltest das einfach akzeptieren." sagte Nate. Er nickte Dan zu und drehte sich um. Serena starrte ihm eine Weile lang nach.

„Was ist los, Serena?" fragte Dan.

Serena schaute ihn an. Sie wusste er würde ihren Versuch der Vermittlung von eben nicht schätzen, daher hielt sie es für das Beste nichts zu sagen.

„Garnichts."


	9. Kapitel 8 Das Spiel kann beginnen

A/N.

Hallo! Leute, es tut mir wirklich so so leid, dass ich meine deutschen Stories vernachlässigt hab. Ich gelobe Besserung und adde schon mal dieses Kapitel. Das nächste ist halb fertig und folgt dann dieses Wochenende!

Bitte vergesst nicht, mir eine Review zu hinterlassen, damit ich sehe wie euch die Story gefällt!

* * *

Vorwort: Also in diesem Kapitel werde ich von einer Storyline aus der Show Abstand nehmen. Nate und Jenny werden in dieser Story nicht als Pärchen enden. Also schon mal ein Sorry vorab an die Nenny Fans aber diese Story ist nichts für euch.

* * *

_**Gesichtet: Blair Waldorf kehrt aus ihrem Exil in Frankreich zurück. Und sie kommt nicht allein, sondern mit der ganzen Gefolgschaft. Hat die gefallene Königin etwa rekrutiert um ihren Thron zurückzuerobern? Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden, Kinder. xoxo**_

Chuck traute seinen Augen nicht. Es war also offiziell. Die Waldorfs wiedervereint in New York. Wenn Chuck eins in all den Jahren mit Blair gelernt hatte, dann das Komplotte ein fester Bestandteil der Familientradition im Hause Waldorf war. Etwas das alle von der Pieke auf erlernt hatten und das nur allzu gern eingesetzt wurde, um zu bekommen was man will.

Aber das war nicht das Einzige, woran Chuck dachte. Er hatte Blair vermisst. Sehr sogar. Andererseits war alles so aussichtslos. Es blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als abzuwarten und vorzubeugen. Er nahm sein Handy und wählte eine Nummer.

„Hallo Onkel Jack! Hier ist Chuck. Hast du einen Moment?.....Ja, wunderbar und Bart auch – keine Sorge. Ich rufe wegen etwas anderem an……Nein danke, ich habe meinen Stammdealer……ja, ja sozusagen ist es ein Frauenproblem. Aber mit keiner meiner Frauen oder besser gesagt nur indirekt….nein auch keine von Bart, Lily ist okay…..deine, Jack. Eine deiner Frauen…..ich weiß wie lange du nicht mehr hier warst. Aber sie war genauso lange weg. Es geht um Catherine Waldorf….doch. Kein Scherz." An diesen Punkt hätte Chuck darauf gewettet, dass Jack es als Kinderkram abtut und sich herauswindet. Doch stattdessen wurde er ruhig. Als er wieder zu sprechen anfing, fiel Chucks Kinnlade sinnbildlich auf den Boden. „Ja, ich hole dich ab. Wann fliegst du ein? Der erste Flug morgen. Okay, dann solltest du so gegen 23 Uhr hier sein…..ja texte mir die Daten. Bis morgen dann."

Chuck war nun völlig verwirrt. Blair kam mit ihrer Privatarmee zurück und Jack flog aus Australien ein. Bart würde sich nicht darüber freuen. Das hieß für Chuck nun Ärger an allen Fronten – und niemand der ihm beistand. Immerhin hatte er, wenn Jack erst morgen Nacht einfliegen wollte, noch eineinhalb Tage sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, um Bart zu beruhigen. Und noch einen Tag bis die Schule wieder anfangen würde und er Blair von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber treten müsste.

Glücklicherweise gaben Bart und Lily an dem Tag ihre Hauseinweihungsparty und Chuck würde die Möglichkeit haben, sich etwas Ablenkung aufzureißen.

* * *

„Blair, wo bist du denn?" Cathy lief durch das obere Stockwerk auf der Suche nach Blair.

„Hier unten!" hörte sie Eleanor antworten. Die ganze Familie inklusive Roman und Dorota saßen im Wohnzimmer.

Als Cathy die Treppe herunter kam, erstarb das fröhliche Gespräch im Wohnzimmer. Alle schauten sie verwundert an. Cathy war immer das Mädchen in den engen, langen Jeans. Das außerhalb von Partys oder sonstigen Anlässen dieser Art Kleider trug war äußerst selten. Aber heute trug sie eines. Und zwar eines das Blair kannte. Serena hatte es beim Shooting für Eleanor getragen. Es war ein kurzes hellblaues Kleid mit Neckholderträgern und Rosenmuster. Nur das Cathy den Unterrock weggelassen hatte und das Kleid kürzer schien als bei Serena.

„Eleanor, du hattest Recht. Das Kleid passt wirklich gut." sagte Cathy fröhlich in die Stille.

„Ja, das sehe ich." sagte Eleanor und lächelte.

„Bleibst du nicht zum Tee?" fragte Harold.

„Nein, ich muss noch ein Geschenk besorgen. Und ich hab gehört, dass in Williamsburg eine Galerie eröffnet hat, die sehenswert ist." sagte sie mit einem lächeln und zwinkerte Blair zu.

Blair brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was genau ihre Cousine vorhatte aber als der Groschen fiel trat ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

„Viel Spaß in Brooklyn dann." sagte Blair.

„Oh, den werde ich haben."

* * *

Nate hatte gerade eine weitere Diskussion mit seiner Mutter hinter sich gebracht. Er fragte sich, wie ein Mensch so ignorant sein konnte. Immer wenn es ernst wurde, zog sich seine Mutter in ihre eigene Welt zurück. Nate stellte erschrocken fest, dass es ganz ähnlich mit Blair war. Ihm wurde klar, dass er Blair zwar sehr gern gehabt hatte, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich wahr, hatte er sich nur so wohl bei ihr gefühlt weil sie seiner Mutter charakterlich sehr ähnlich war und weil es von ihm erwartet wurde.

Er brauchte eine Person, die dieses ganze UES Drama von außerhalb betrachtete. Es war Zeit für einen Besuch in der Galerie und bei Vanessa. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich wirklich gut mit dem Mädchen aus Brooklyn angefreundet und dadurch das sie niemand wirklich kannte, war es einfach sich bei ihr auszusprechen.

* * *

Catherine gab dem Taxifahrer einen Hundert Dollar Schein und sagte ihm, dass der Rest Trinkgeld sei. Die Fahrt hatte weniger als fünfzig gekostet aber das war egal. Eine Sache die in der Waldorf Familie nie eine Rolle gespielt hatte, war Geld. Es war nie Thema weil immer genug da sein würde. Damit wurden die Waldorfs reihum groß gezogen. Cathy hatte ihre eigene Meinung dazu entwickelt. Bei den Menschen die es nicht so gut hatten im Leben wie sie, also beispielsweise dieser Taxifahrer war es angebracht großzügig zu sein. Bei Geschäftspartnern hingegen wurde gefeilscht und bei Prozessen gegen reiche Leute der gerechte Anteil herausgekitzelt. Überhaupt war das Bestreben Gerechtigkeit zu schaffen der Grund für ihr Jurastudium gewesen. Aber bevor sie sich mit der neuen Kanzlei der großen bösen Welt zuwenden wollte, galt es nun erstmal Gerechtigkeit für Blair zu üben. Und der Vater der Humphrey Göre war ein guter Anfang, um etwas herauszufinden damit der Racheplan auch möglichst effektiv werden würde.

Blair hatte ihr erzählt, dass Jennys Vater in Trennung mit seiner Frau lebte, scheinbar allein war und ein Ex-Freund von Lilian van der Woodsen. Das konnte nur gut gehen. Sie öffnete die Tür zur Galerie und trat ein.

Eine Minute später Bog Nate um die Ecke und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Galerie.

„Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte Rufus freundlich. Als er näher kam, stockte er einen Moment zurück. „Blair?" fragte er etwas ernster.

„Nicht ganz." sagte Catherine als sie sich zu ihm drehte. „Eigentlich ist es Cathy. Aber auch fünf Buchstaben." lächelte sie ihn an.

„Mein Fehler. Entschuldigen Sie bitte." stammelte Rufus.

„Kein Problem. Aber sie können tatsächlich helfen. Ich suche ein Geschenk für einen alten Freund." sagte Cathy zuckersüß.

Nate kam ins Cafe und Vanessa lächelte ihm zu.

„Hi Nate." sagte sie freundlich.

„Hi Vanessa, na wie geht's?" antwortete er.

„Ganz gut. Und heute ist sogar was los. Es scheint so als würde Rufus heute tatsächlich gut verkaufen." Vanessa streckte ihren Zeigefinger aus um auf die Frau die neben Rufus stand zu deuten. „Aber die kommt mir so bekannt vor."

Nate drehte sich um und sein Lächeln erstarb auf den Lippen. Rufus und Catherine hatten sich zu ihnen gedreht und Cathy gab Nate einen kalten Blick. Nate schluckte instinktiv.

„Entschuldige mich bitte kurz." sagte er als er aufstand und zu den Beiden herüber trat.

„Hallo Nate. Schön dich zu sehen." sagte Rufus.

Nate antwortete nicht direkt sondern hielt vorerst nur den Blicken Cathys stand.

„Oh, ja guten Tag Mr. Humphrey."

Rufus schaute verwirrt von Cathy zu Nate und zurück.

„Ähm, kennt ihr euch?"

„Ja, das tun wir. Mr. Humphrey könnten Nate und ich einen Moment haben bevor wir uns die Landschaftsgemälde ansehen, bitte?" fragte Cathy höflich. Rufus nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Vanessa ins Cafe.

Nachdem Rufus außer Reichweite war, stellten die beiden sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber.

„Na, Frauenschläger? Trost in Brooklyn gefunden?" warf Cathy ihm mit einem unauffälligen Nicken zu Vanessa an den Kopf.

Nate riss die Augen auf. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber das? „Du weißt genau, dass das mit Blair ein Versehen war. Ich hätte sie nie angerührt!" fauchte Nate.

„Ja, ich weiß das du sie nie anrühren wolltest bis jemand anderes das getan hat. Und dann bist du durchgedreht. Tolle Leistung." gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Du hast verdammt nochmal keine Ahnung wovon du redest!"

„Nein? Erzähl mir nichts. Um Serena zu begatten hatte es doch auch gereicht?! Blair war so verliebt in dich und du hast sie nur vor den Kopf gestoßen."

„Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit. Halt dich raus und fern."

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht tun werde."

„Was willst du hier, Catherine?" fragte Nate genervt.

„ICH kaufe ein Geschenk für die Party heute Abend."

„Du kommst dorthin?" fragte Nate verwundert.

„Ja, warum auch nicht. Wenn ich mich Recht erinnere sind es nicht die Waldorfs die ihr Gesicht verloren haben. Grüß den Capitan von mir!" sie drehte sich um und ging zu Rufus der gerade ambitioniert mit Vanessa über die Form der Kaffeetassen diskutierte.

„Mr. Humphrey, ich wäre so weit."

Cathy kaufte Rufus eine schöne Fotographie ab. Darauf abgebildet war der Himmel. Durchzogen von rosafarbenen Streifen und Schäfchenwolken in der Abenddämmerung.

Nate blockte jede Frage Vanessas nach der Fremden ab.

* * *

Blair konnte ihr Glück noch nicht fassen. Ihre Familie vereint in New York. Zumindest für eine Weile. Und dann die wunderbare Nachricht, dass Harold und Catherine so sehr an sie glaubten. Es konnte nicht besser werden.

Der Dong des Aufzugs erklang und eine große, langbeinige Blonde trat heraus.

„Serena! Was für eine Überraschung." sagte Eleanor und bot Serena einen Platz in der Runde an.

„Hallo Eleanor, Harold, Mister…ähm…Roman?" Serena lächelte verlegen.

„Es ist nur Roman." erklärte Blairs neuer Stiefvater.

„Wäre es möglich, dass wir uns kurz privat unterhalten, Blair? Bitte?" bettelte Serena.

Blair wollte nicht. Aber sie wollte auch keine Szene riskieren. Also lächelte sie kurz und nickte ihren Eltern zu.

Sie ging die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf, setzte sich auf das Bett und wartete auf die Vorstellung.

„Blair. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen." sagte Serena.

Blair hob nur eine Augenbraue an.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich so dämlich benommen habe. Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen, wie du für mich da warst." erklärte Serena und die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

Blair beäugte sie genauer. Immer noch emotions- und regungslos.

„Bitte Blair, rede mit mir." flehte Serena.

„Warum bist du wirklich hier, Serena?" fragte Blair kalt.

„Ich meine es ernst, Blair. Ich will mich entschuldigen und ich will dich als beste Freundin zurück." sagte Serena aufrichtig.

Blair überlegte eine Weile, dann nickte sie. Sie stand auf und ging auf Serena zu. Sie umarmten sich.

„Nie wieder!" sagte Blair ernst und Serena nickte.

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend?" fragte Serena und Blair nickte.

* * *

Blair saß an ihrem Schminktisch. Sie war gerade aus der Dusche und hatte nur ein Handtuch um. Sie schaute sich kritisch an, als die Tür aufging.

Cathy trat ein.

„Blair, du glaubst nicht was gerade passiert ist."

Cathy erzählte Blair alles über die Begegnung in der Galerie. Und Blair erzählte ihr dir Geschichte mit Serena.

„Nun ja, offensichtlich haben sich die Dinge mit Nate und Serena somit selbst erledigt. Bleibt nur noch Chuck." sagte Cathy.

„Ja, es bleibt nur noch Chuck." sagte Blair geistesabwesend.

„Blair, ich brauche eine ehrliche Antwort auf eine Frage. Wirst du mir sie geben?" fragte Cathy bestimmt.

Blair schaute sie an. „Die Antwort ist ja, Cathy."

Cathy legte den Kopf auf die Seite und begutachtete Blair. „Und wie war die Frage?" sagte sie um Blair zu testen.

„Bist du verliebt in ihn. Und das bin ich, Cathy. Und er ist es auch in mich. Er ist nur zu feige ernsthafte Schritte zu nehmen."

„Dann werden wir ihn dazu bringen." sagte Cathy lässig.

„Nein! Ich will, dass er es von sich aus tut." erwiderte Blair.

Cathy nickte nur und wünschte Blair von Herzen, dass sie mit Chuck mehr Glück haben würde als sie mit ihrem Bass-iasko.

„Und wie lief es mit Humpty Dumpty Senior?" fragte Blair.

„Soweit ganz gut. Ich denke, er ist drauf angesprungen oder würdest du jedem deiner Kunden deine private Handynummer geben?" sagte sie mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, das Blair erwiderte.

* * *

„Das wird lustig." sagte Cathy munter in die Runde. Sie stand mit Blair, Harold, Roman und Eleanor im Aufzug. Dieser war gerade auf dem Weg nach oben ins van der Woodsen-Bass Apartment. Cathy hielt das verpackte Bild in der Hand. Blair schaute sehr nervös durch die Gegend.

Eleanor war mit der Situation ebenfalls unzufrieden doch es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ruhig zu bleiben - Harold hatte Roman ohnedies schon als seinen Freund vorgestellt. Es wäre ihr nur lieber gewesen, sie hätte ebenfalls ein Date mitgebracht.

Roman war neben Cathy der einzige der im Aufzug bester Laune war. Allerdings nicht aus dem selben Grund. Der muntere Franzose war einfach eine Frohnatur. Und er war froh, dass offensichtlich alles gut lief. Offensichtlich hatte der Gute noch nicht allzu viel Zeit mit den Waldorf Frauen verbracht….

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich und alle fünf strömten in den Flur und gaben ihre Mäntel an das Hausmädchen, dass lächelten neben der Garderobe stand weiter.

Lily hatte sie schon gesehen und gewunken. Sie hatte Barts Ellenbogen umgriffen und zog ihn mit in Richtung der neu angekommenen Gäste. Lily lächelte und Bart schaute…wie Bart.

„Hallo allerseits!" sagte Lily freudestrahlend. Sie grüßten zurück.

„Mrs. Bass, ich habe etwas für Sie." Cathy übergab das Geschenk und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie eine andere Person sich seitlich näherte.

Lily packte das Bild aus und lächelte. „Sieh nur Bart, wie schön! Danke Catherine. Es freut mich übrigens sehr dich wieder zu sehen. Ich denke wir hängen es…."

„..in den Wandschrank. Ja eine gute Idee." sagte eine Stimme gehässig von der Seite.

„Chuck!" warnte Bart ihn.

Aber er hatte längst volle Aufmerksamkeit. Chuck erwartete einen zynischen, sarkastischen oder ähnlich gestrickten Konter. Doch Cathy blieb stumm. Sie schaute ihn eher…bestürzt an. So empfindlich konnte sie doch nicht sein, dachte Chuck.

„Oh mein Gott. Er sieht von Mal zu Mal mehr aus wie sie, Onkel Bart." sagte Cathy. Plötzlich merkte sie, was gerade passiert war und drehte sich zu Bart. „Verzeihen Sie bitte, Mr. Bass. Nach all den Jahren ist die Höflichkeitsform wohl eher angebracht. Tut mir leid." sagte Cathy schnell um die Gemüter zu beruhigen ehe etwas aufkommen konnte. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres in der Welt der High Society als eine Szene zu riskieren.

„Schon gut, Cathy. Gerade weil wir uns schon all diese Jahre kennen, ist es in Ordnung. Aber lass das Onkel weg. Wenn eine erwachsene Frau mich Onkel nennt, komme ich mir nur noch älter vor." sagte Bart unerwartet freundlich. Sowohl Lily als auch Chuck waren zutiefst überrascht. Lily fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder, umgriff Eleanor und Romans Ellenbogen weil die Beiden direkt neben ihr standen und sagte „Los Leute, eine Tour!".

Bart rollte die Augen, aber bot Cathy seinen Arm an. Damit blieben nur noch Harold und Blair. Harold machte schon einen Schritt auf Bart zu doch dieser gab ihm seinen berühmten Bart-Bass-warnt-dich-Blick und hielt Blair seine Elle hin. Blair nahm den Arm, aber ihre Augen waren immer noch auf Chuck gerichtet. Chuck hatte ihren Blick vermieden und sie hatte es gemerkt. Aber so einfach wollte sie es ihm nicht machen.

Schließlich konnte Chuck nicht anders als ihren Blick zu erwidern. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich. Doch er folgte den dreien. Lily machte tatsächlich eine volle Tour durch das komplette Haus. Nachdem sie in Serenas Zimmer die Wandfarben bewundert hatten, ging es in das Zimmer gegenüber. Es war Chucks Raum. Chuck saß auf seiner Kommode am Fenster und belächelte die einfallende Truppe. Lily erzählte irgendwas, doch weder Cathy noch Blair hörten zu. Blair starrte Chuck an und Cathys Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Chucks Nachttisch angezogen. Cathy ließ Bart los und machte einen Schritt darauf zu.

„Fasziniert von meinem Bett?" sagte Chuck mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Cathy antwortete nicht. Sie ging einen Schritt näher auf den Nachttisch zu. Bart bemerkte es und blieb stehen als Lily Eleanor, Harold und Roman weiter trieb.

Als der Raum sich leerte waren es nur noch Blair, die neben der Tür stand, Chuck immer noch auf der Kommode, Bart der nicht weit von Chuck weg stand und Cathy zwei Meter vom Nachttisch entfernt. Bart starrte an ihr vorbei auf den Nachttisch. Blair und Chuck sahen die beiden verwirrt an und suchten mit ihren Blick nach dem Gegenstand der die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es war ein umrahmtes Bild.

„Sie war wunderschön." sagte Cathy.

„Jaaa, das war sie." sagte Bart.

„Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag an dem dieses Foto gemacht wurde."

„Stimmt. Wie könntest du es auch vergessen. Du hast es gemacht." Bart lächelte und Chuck konnte nicht fassen was vor ihm ablief. Blair ging es ähnlich.

Cathy drehte sich zu Chuck um. „Du hast die Schönheit deiner Mutter geerbt. Sei dankbar dafür." Chuck war zu perplex um etwas zu antworten, also drehte Cathy sich weiter zu Bart und sagte „Bart, wie wäre es mit einem Drink? So schön die Wohnung ist, ich wette Lily würde es uns nachsehen."

Bart erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nickte. „Gut, und ihr beide bleibt hier und redet." sagte sie während sie die Wand anschaute. Sie wollte es keinem direkt befehlen also wählte sie diesen Weg. Bart machte einen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck aber Cathy zog ihn bereits aus dem Zimmer.

Blair und Chuck blieben starr. Als die Tür sich schloss suchten sie den Blick des jeweils anderen. Chuck erwartete einige bitterböse Blair-Kommentare und wappnete sich mental schon einmal für den Angriff.

„Ich habe dich vermisst." sagte Blair kleinlaut.

_Okay, nicht was ich erwartet habe_ dachte Chuck. Er war mit der Situation überforderter denn je. Er beschloss vorerst nichts zu erwidern. Er sah wie Blair anfing nervös mit ihren Fingern zu spielen.

„Wie war Frankreich?" fragte er schließlich. _WIE WAR FRANKREICH???_ schrie er sich selbst im Kopf an. _Schwachkopf_ sagte er sich selbst.

Blair sah ihn einen Moment lang an, er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Warte!" sagte Chuck als er von der Kommode sprang.

„Worauf denn, Chuck?"

„Hierauf." Er stand nun dicht neben ihr und umgriff ihre Hüfte. Blair schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Es tut mir leid. Alles. Und ich habe dich auch vermisst."

Blair fühlte ihr Herz springen. Sie lächelte und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Sie küsste ihn. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten und sich ihre braunen Augen wieder trafen konnte Chuck nicht anders als sie wieder an sich zu ziehen und ihr einen weiteren, innigen Kuss zu geben. Er hatte zwei Wochen lang jede Nacht von diesen Lippen geträumt. Von ihrer weichen Haut, ihrem Parfum das wie Sommerregen roch. Sein Herz pochte heftig und die Schmetterlinge waren wieder da.

Blair ging es genauso. Sie hatte seine starken Arme vermisst, seine hübschen Augen, seine tollen Hände. Dennoch lehnte sie sich aus seinem Kuss zurück.

„Chuck. Keine Heimlichtuerei mehr. Ich will dich ganz und ich will das jeder weiß das wir zusammen sind." sagte Blair leise. Chuck nickte. Er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zurück auf die Party. Hand – in – Hand.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" sagte Blair.

„Wir gehen ins Kino. Oder willst du hier bleiben?" lächelte Chuck ihr zu.

Blair schüttelte den Kopf. Chuck und Blair halten Händchen, Chuck und Blair gehen ins Kino. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Chuck hatte sich gerade bei Lily und Bart entschuldigt und wollte mit Blair verschwinden, als sich der Aufzug öffnete.


	10. Kapitel 9 Game over

A/N: Wie versprochen, ein neues Update. Dank den Reviews hab ich wieder Spaß an der Story gefunden und ich hoffe ich bin da nicht die Einzige :o)

Vielen Dank an Simone für die Review.

Ich weiß dieses Kapitel ist ein wenig hektischer und harscher als der Rest aber das nächste wird dafür wieder etwas romantischer.

* * *

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich und Chuck fiel ein, was er durch seine Freude vollständig verdrängt hatte.

„Chuck, meine Junge! So gut dich zu sehen!" sagte Jack freudestrahlend und breit grinsend.

Blair erstarrte. Sie wusste wer Jack war und sie wusste, dass dies kein gutes Zeichen war. Sie drehte sich um, um Cathys Reaktion abzuwarten.

xoxo

„Also Bart. Du und Lily van der Woodsen?" grinste Cathy als sie Bart ihr Glas Wodka aus der Hand nahm.

„Ja. Ich und Lily _Bass_." erwiderte er streng.

„Stimmt. Sorry. Wie hat Chuck es aufgenommen?" Cathy wusste, dass diese Diskussion weit außerhalb ihres Rahmens war. Es war absolut unpassend, dass sie, das kleine Mädchen dem seine Ehefrau Misty früher Zöpfe geflochten hat, ihn jetzt in ein Kreuzverhör verwickelte. Aber sie wollte wissen wie Chuck gestrickt war um sie zu bewahren, was Cathy selbst mit …. dem _anderen Bass_ mitgemacht hatte.

Leider, leider war Bart ein überaus cleverer Mann mit einem gewissen Feingefühl. „Was genau willst du von ihm wissen?" fragte Bart.

Cathy war überrascht und er lächelte. Sie nickte und ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. „Bart, weißt du von Chuck und Blair?" Bart schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Bart, kann ich dir vertrauen?" Bart nickte einmal. „Gut. Also Blair ist in Chuck verliebt und er empfindet offensichtlich auch etwas für sie. Irgendwie haben die Beiden es dann aber geschafft den Karren soweit an die Wand zu fahren. Bis jetzt."

„Und was genau kann ich dabei tun?" fragte Bart.

„Versuch ihm Vernunft und Anstand einzureden." sagte Cathy in sehr verbindlichen Ton. „Du weißt das Blair wie eine Schwester ist."

Bart nickte und sie lächelte ihn an.

„Du weißt immer noch wie man die guten Frauen auswählt, was Brüderchen?" kam eine schnippische, kalte Stimme von der Eingangshalle.

Cathy und Bart erstarrten. Und auch der Rest des Raumes wurde ruhiger. Chuck und Blair standen zwischen Küche und Eingangshalle und betrachteten die Szene. Chuck schluckte.

„Jack. Was für eine Überraschung." sagte Bart kalt.

„Nun ja, ich konnte doch diese wunderbare Party nicht verpassen." sagte Jack mit einem schiefen Lächeln als er auf die Bart zuging. „Oder diese wundervolle Gesellschaft." sagte er so leise das nur Bart und Cathy es hören konnte, als er vor ihnen stehen blieb.

Das Gespräch im Raum wurde wieder lauter, nur Harold, Eleanor und Roman blieben stumm. Roman verstand nicht worum es ging, aber er spürte das dieser Mann gerade etwas bewirkt hatte.

„Hallo Catherine." sagte Jack mit dem Versuch eines charmanten Lächelns.

Sie antwortete erst nach einer Weile. „Was zur Hölle willst du hier?" fragte sie gereizt. Der Rest der Waldorffamilie inklusive Lily und Chuck näherten sich um mithören zu können.

„Naja, du wurdest als Verstärkung hierher bestellt. Und bei mir dasselbe, meine Hübsche." sagte Jack zuckersüß.

Cathy, Blair und Bart warfen Chuck einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Er schluckte, knirschte mit den Zähnen und schaute auf den Boden.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, Chuck." sagte Blair entrüstet.

Cathy schaute auf den Boden und sagte leise „Ich möchte bitte gehen." Ihre Stimme brach. Die Erinnerung überrannte sie und sie war dafür nicht gewappnet. Eigentlich hätte sie die anderen nicht fragen müssen um zu gehen, doch das war genau der Anstand der den Waldorfs anerzogen wurde.

„In Ordnung." sagte Eleanor. Sie griff Cathy am Arm und auch Blair. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Bart und verließen die Party. Zurück blieben ein gehässig gut gelaunter Jack, ein wütender Bart und ein innerlich zerrissener Chuck.

* * *

Die Waldorfs saßen wortlos in der Limousine. Blair saß neben Cathy und schaute sie an. Cathy hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte konzentriert aus dem Fenster. Blair griff nach ihrer Hand. Und Cathy schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

Blairs Handy klingelte plötzlich. Es war eine Nachricht.

_**Und nun? – C**_

Blair hatte keine Antwort aber sie war zu wütend auf ihn.

_**Warum hast du das getan? – B**_

_**Ich weiß es nicht. – C**_

Blair schüttelte den Kopf und schloss wütend ihr Handy. Cathy schaute zu und lehnte sich dann zu ihr herüber.

„Blair, tu das nicht. Chuck ist nicht Jack." flüsterte sie.

„Ja aber er ist ein manipulatives Schwein. Er wusste was Jack hier auswirken würde." wisperte sie zurück.

„Blair, ich kann es zwar selbst nicht glauben, dass ich einen Bass verteidige aber Bart ist ein anständiger Mensch und Misty war eine wunderbare Frau. Irgendwo in Chucks Genen ist das drin. Und ich hab dir eben genug zugesehen um zu wissen, dass du ihn liebst. Wirf das nicht weg aus falscher Solidarität mit mir." sie sprach einen Tick lauter als geplant.

„Wen, Blair?" fragte Harold fürsorglich.

Sie schaute sich nervös um. Doch Cathy nickte ihr ermunternd zu.

Blair nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Chuck Bass."

Die Münder von Eleanor und Harold formten sich zu einem großen O. Roman strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Liebe! Wonderful!" sagte Roman gut gelaunt.

Harold und Eleanor gaben ihm einen tödlichen Blick.

„Aber was ist mit Nate, Blair?" fragte Harold bestürzt.

„Nate steht nicht mehr zur Auswahl." sagte Catherine bestimmt. Harold sah sie verwirrt an. Widerworte von ihr waren selten. Allerdings erinnerte er sich daran, dass die letzten ebenfalls einen Bass beinhalteten.

„Chuck Bass genauso wenig." schnappte Eleanor zurück.

„Warum nicht, Mom?" fragte Blair streng.

„Blair, ich bitte dich. Er ist _**der**_ Playboy an der Upper East Side. Willst du sein Liebchen werden nur um nachher gebrandmarkt zu sein?" fragte Harold sanft.

„Sag es ruhig Harold. So wie ich." ergänzte Catherine.

„Ja, wie du." sagte Eleanor resigniert.

„Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Ich war dumm. Seid froh, dass eure Tochter schlauer ist und Chuck der Sohn von Misty, daher kann er nicht grundverdorben sein wie Jack." antwortete Cathy.

Blair tippte eine Antwort.

_**Meine Eltern wissen es jetzt. Und ich will bei dir sein. – B**_

_**Wir sollten darüber reden. Morgen vor der Schule – C**_

_**Ich bin pünktlich – B**_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Cathy Blair mit einem Sprung auf ihr Bett.

„Cathy, es ist noch so früh." jammerte Blair.

„NAIEN, heute ist dein – nein, euer – großer Tag. Steh auf, du musst gut aussehen."

„Na gut." sagte Blair, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Sie gab Cathy einen bitterbösen Blick, als diese sich in die Kissen fallen ließ und sich auf die Seite rollte. Es war 6.10 Uhr. Blair hatte also noch über eine Stunde bevor sie eigentlich hätte aufstehen müssen.

Als Blair soweit fertig war, kam auch Cathy fertig angezogen in ihr Zimmer.

Blair trug eine hübsche Bluse mit Rüschen am Kragen, einen blauen, karierten Rock und ein blaues Haarband. Weißte Strümpfe und schwarze Lackschuhe.

„Du siehst gut aus!" sagte Cathy anerkennend.

Cathy hatte eine ihrer engen dunkelblauen Hüftjeans an, einen weißen, enganliegenden Pullover und rote High Heels.

„Du auch. Was hast du vor?" fragte Blair.

„Ich bring dich zur Schule."

„Du willst das Szenario live sehen."

„Darauf kannst du wetten, Kleines."

* * *

„Serena!" rief Chuck durch den Flur. Serena saß mit Eric, Lily und Bart am Frühstückstisch und war sehr erstaunt ihren Namen von ihm zu hören. Sie stand auf und ging zu Chucks Zimmer.

„Ja bitte?" fragte Serena genervt.

Chuck stand vor dem Spiegel. Er hatte eine helle Stoffhose, ein blaues Hemd und einen dunklen blauen Pullunder an und hielt zwei Bowties in der Hand. Eine fliederfarbene und eine grüne. Er hielt beide hoch. Serena sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Bitte, sag einfach welche."

„Grün. Was ist los, Chuck? Warum so nervös?" fragte Serena mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Chuck gab ihr einen geringschätzigen Blick und kostete den Moment aus. „Blair und ich werden heute Geschichte schreiben."

Serena machte große Augen und war zutiefst überrascht. Er meinte es ernst.

* * *

Chuck hatte Serena und Eric eine Viertelstunde früher als gewöhnlich in die Limo gescheucht um ja vor ihr da zu sein. Er ging die Treppe zum Schulhof zügig hoch, um eine gute Sicht auf die Straße zu haben und sie ankommen zu sehen.

Wäre er so aufmerksam wie Eric und Serena gewesen, hätte er bemerkt, dass sich die kleinen Schultyrannen Penelope, Iz, Nellie, Hazel und seit neustem Jenny Humphrey an dem breiten, antik wirkenden Steingeländer der Treppe neben einander standen um zu frühstücken.

„Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten." sagte Eric leise zu Serena. Sie nickte nur und schaute sich den Trupp an. Jetzt, da Blair nicht mehr die Anführerin ihrer kleinen Gruppe war und sie alle noch etliche offene Rechnungen mit Blair würde Schule in nächster Zeit noch nervenaufreibender als sonst.

* * *

_**(**__AN: Ganz wichtig bei diesem Teil: Bitte aufmerksam durchlesen und versuchen sich es vorzustellen. Es ist immer schwierig mit Worten solch eine spannende Situation zu umschreiben, aber ich habe mir beste Mühe gegeben!")_

Cathy und Blair bogen um die Ecke in die Straße der Schule.

„Warum laufen wir nochmal?" fragte Blair schnippisch und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem To-Go-Becher mit Kaffee.

„Weil ich diesen Kaffee wollte. Und meine neuen Heels wollten ausgeführt werden."

„Und du dich so optimal gegenüber der Schule positionieren kannst um dir das was gleich passiert anzusehen." entgegnete Blair mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ganz genau. Also wenn wir auf gleicher Höhe gegenüber sind, kannst du über die Straße. Ich warte dann da auf die Show."

Blair rollte die Augen aber lächelte. Sie erreichten die Höhe der Schule und Blair schaute aufmerksam links und rechts. Nichts war gefährlicher als in New York unbedacht über eine Straße zu laufen. Als die Gelegenheit günstig war, machte Blair einen kleinen Run über die Straße. Cathy hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihr Handy ausgepackt und filmte es. Blair war ein riesiger Kitschfilm-Fan und was könnte kitschiger sein als ihre persönliche Réunion mit Chuck? Sie hatte Serena gebeten, dass selbe zu tun, um die Videos dann zur passenden Gelegenheit einzubringen.

Blair hatte die Straße überquert und schaute die Treppe hoch. Serena und Eric standen am linken Rand, komischerweise mit ihrem Handy in ihre Richtung gedreht. Aber das war bei weitem nicht so interessant wie der dunkelhaarige Junge der am oberen Rand in der Mitte der Treppe stand und zu ihr herunter lächelte. Blair hatte nur Augen für ihn. Sie hatte fast die Mitte der Treppe erreicht, als er auf sie zu kam. Nur noch drei Meter….

„Blair!" rief jemand über ihr. Sie hatte gerade einen Fuß angehoben um die nächste Stufe zu nehmen, als sie ihren Kopf hochhob und nach der Stimme schaute. Doch stattdessen traf sie ein Ladung Wasser im Gesicht. Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und fing an mit dem Armen zu rudern. Es kam ihr alles wie in Zeitlupe vor, sie konnte ihre Balance nicht mehr erreichen, sie nahm das Gelächter, dass bereits vor dem Wasser gestartet hatte und den Schrei der danach erklang nur verschwommen wahr….Blair merkte wie sie langsam nach hinten kippte.

„BLAIR!" ein Schrei von der anderen Seite der Straße erfolgte in dem Moment als Blair von dem Wasser getroffen wurde und anfing zu straucheln. Cathy sah die Szene hilflos mit an, sie dachte nicht nach und lief einfach los. Reifen quietschen und mit Schock sah sie ein Auto rechts von sich nur noch einige Meter entfernt…..

Chuck umfasste Blair. Er hatte blitzschnell reagiert und nach ihr gegriffen. Sie fand ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und ließ sich gegen Chuck fallen. Er hatte sie vor dem Sturz die Steintreppe hinunter gerettet, doch er schaute sie nicht an, er schaute mit Horror über ihren Kopf hinweg auf die Straße. Blair drehte binnen einer Millisekunde sich herum…

Cathy wartete auf den Aufprall, es war zu spät um zu reagieren, doch plötzlich wurde sie von zwei starken Armen von hinten erfasst und zurück auf den Bürgersteig gezogen. Der Mensch zu dem die starken Armen gehörten, hatte blitzschnell gehandelt und sie gerettet. Doch als sie sich herumdrehte, traf sie fast der Schlag…

Chuck sah Cathy auf die Straße laufen. Genau in dem Moment in dem er Blair gefasst hatte, hatte sie geschrien und er hatte aufgeschaut. Alles war so schnell passiert. Sie lief einfach los und Autos quietschten scharf als ein Mann sie von hinten ergriff und zurück auf den Bürgersteig hob.

Nun, da der Schreckensmoment herum war und Blair sicher an ihn gelehnt vor ihm stand konnte er den Mann genauer begutachten. Und er kannte ihn nur zu gut.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen, bevor du einfach auf die Straße läufst, Prinzessin." sagte Jack mit einem Lächeln.

Cathy war zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie starrte ihn nur mit einer schrägen Mischung aus Entsetzen und Freude an. Erst als sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Chuck und Blair die Straße in ihrer Richtung überquerten, fasste sie den Mut zu sprechen.

„Vielen Dank." flüsterte sie ihm gerade laut genug zu.

„Für dich, jederzeit." sagte Jack mit einem typischen Bass-Grinsen.

„Cathy!" sagte Blair als sie den Bürgersteig erreichte. Cathy zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Bist du okay, Blair?" sie musterte sie und begutachtete ihr Gesicht. Der Mascara war wegen den Wassers verlaufen und auch das Rouge sah durch das Wasser ein Tick zu rot aus.

„Ob ICH in Ordnung bin? Was ist mit dir? Du wurdest gerade fast überfahren!" sagte Blair mit Entsetzen in der Stimme.

„Ja, und du bist fast rückwärts eine Steintreppe herunter gefallen." schnappte Cathy zurück.

„Glücklicherweise," sagte eine gespielt ölige Stimme seitlich der Frauen „waren genug Bass' vor Ort um auf ihre favorisierten Waldorffrauen aufzupassen." Jack und Chuck grinsten beide mit ihrem üblichen schiefen Lächeln.

„Also, ich würde ja sagen, wir haben uns eine Belohnung verdient. Was meinst du, Neffe?"

„Absolut, Onkel."

Cathy tauschte einen Blick mit Blair aus.

„Lunch." sagte Blair.

„Dinner." entgegnete Chuck.

„Okay, heute um 8." sagte Cathy. 8 Uhr hieß, danach war keine Zeit mehr für sonstige Ausflüge da am nächsten Tag Schule sein würde.

„Freitag, halb acht." sagte Jack bestimmt.

Cathy schaute Blair an und sie nickte.

„Okay, dann steht das." Die vier beäugten sich einen Moment, ehe Chuck die Stille brach.

„Blair, wir sollten wieder darüber gehen, bevor Serena Eric und Nate die Arme gebrochen hat." sagte er während er auf die Szenerie auf dem Schulhof deutete. Serena schrie wie verrückt mit dem Clan um Jenny Humphrey und Eric und Nate gaben sich alle Mühe sie zurückzuhalten. Es brauchte immer eine Menge um Serena van der Woodsen aus der Haut fahren zu lassen, aber der Horror über die Attacke auf Blair und den Schock über den beinahe Unfall von Cathy hatten Hulk-Serena zum Vorschein gebracht. Blair nickte Chuck zu.

„Ein Moment noch." sagte Cathy zu den Beiden. „Ich möchte, dass ihr beiden nichts unternehmt. Ich werde das regeln, klar?" Die Beiden nickten und gingen zurück um Eric und Nate zur Hilfe zu eilen.

„Und was machen wir beide Hübschen jetzt?" fragte Jack unschuldig.

„DU kannst tun, was du immer am besten konntest. Dich in Luft auflösen. Bis Freitag." sagte Cathy kühl, drehte sich herum und ging. Sie brauchte Zeit darüber nachzudenken und das ging am Besten beim Pläne schmieden. Sie rief sich ein Taxi und sagte dem Fahrer, er solle zu der BAG Galerie in Brooklyn fahren.


	11. Kapitel 10 Verkehrte Welt

Hallo allerseits!

Es tut mir leid, dass das Update so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Computer war kaputt und alle Stories darauf.

Lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet!

* * *

Auf dem Weg zu Galerie hatte Cathy sich einiges einfallen lassen. Ein Telefonat mit der Schulleiterin hatte sie ebenfalls schon hinter sich gebracht. Sie hatte ein Termin mit ihr arrangiert. _Diese Gören werden dafür büßen. Und zwar nicht zu knapp.'_ dachte Cathy als das Taxi schließlich in Brooklyn ankam. Ihr Handy vibrierte. Es war Gossip Girl.

_**Gesichtet: Wer hätte das jemals gedacht? Chuck Bass und sein Onkel als strahlende Ritter die das Leben ihrer Frauen schützen. Nobel, nobel. Ich frage mich, welchen Ärger sich die kleine Jenny da eingehandelt hat und ob sie aus der Sache heraus kommt? Ihr wisst, ihr liebt mich! xoxo, Gossip Girl.**_

Sie öffnete die Tür zur Galerie und trat ein. Als sie den Eingang des Cafés passierte nickte sie Vanessa einmal sehr kurz zu. Sie folgte der laut schallenden Stimme Rufus' in die Galerie hinein.

„Nein Allison, ich habe es satt!" sagte ein verärgerter Rufus als er sein Handy schloss. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar und trat nervös auf einer Stelle hin und her. Bis er Cathy bemerkte.

„Oh, guten Morgen." sagte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Was kann ich heute für dich tun?"

Als sie nicht direkt antwortete, begutachtete er sie genauer. Sie war leichenblass und schaute wütend aus.

In Cathy's Kopf jagte eine Idee die nächste. Mit einem gewobenen Netz von Intrigen würde sie hier nicht weiterkommen. Sie wusste das. Aus dem Alter des manipulativen Schulkindes entwächst man so oder so. Es gab also nur noch eins zu tun.

„Ich muss mit dir reden Rufus. Über etwas sehr, sehr ernstes." sagte Cathy kleinlaut. Sie zückte ihr Handy. Und zeigte Rufus was Serena als „C&B Lovestory" gefilmt hatte. Von der Lovestory hätte es nicht weiter entfernt sein können.

Blair wie sie die Treppe hinaufging, das Wasser abbekam, beinahe fiel, wie die Kamera danach in alle Richtungen zu fliegen schienen, die Vollbremsung, einer der Arme die Cathy zurück auf den Bordstein zog.

Rufus war geschockt. Er reagierte eine ganze Weile gar nicht, dann er auf und starrte Cathy an und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Schau Rufus, ich weiß das ich deiner Tochter dafür das Leben zur Hölle hätte machen könnte. Stattdessen bin ich hier. Du bist ein guter Mensch, ich glaube daran." Es stimmte. Rufus Humphrey war ein anständiger Mensch und ihm die Schuld für seine gestörten Rotzgören zu geben wäre gemein gewesen. Seine offensichtlich betrügerische Ehefrau hatte wohl ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Das mit der Ehefrau und ihrer Affäre hatte sie in einem Gespräch zwischen Eleanor und Lily aufgeschnappt.

Rufus sah sie eine ganze Weile an und nickte schließlich.

„Ich hab in 45 Minuten ein Treffen mit der Schulleiterin. Ich schlage vor du kommst mit." sagte Cathy und nickte ihm zu. Rufus nickte, nahm seine braune Lederjacke von seinem Schreibtischstuhl und sagte im Hinausgehen zu Vanessa, dass er bald zurück sein würde.

Die beiden riefen ein Taxi und sprachen auf dem ganzen Weg nichts. Vor der Schule angekommen, wollte Rufus den Taxifahrer bezahlen doch Cathy bestand darauf es selbst zu tun. Rufus diskutierte nicht lange und gab nach. Wäre er nicht so aus der Fassung gewesen, hätte er sicher darauf bestanden. Aber eine Diskussion mit seiner zukünftigen Exfrau und die Aktionen seiner Tochter waren einfach zu viel für einen Morgen. Als die beiden Seite an Seite auf dem Bürgersteig standen, nahm Cathy Rufus Hand und drückte sie.

„Guck, Rufus. Ich weiß wir kennen uns nicht und die Umstände sind mehr als unglücklich. Aber Blair hat in den vergangen Wochen und Monaten sehr viel durchmachen müssen. Angefangen bei ihrem Vater der sie verlassen hat, und der im Gegensatz zu eurer Situation durch einen Ozean von ihr getrennt ist und nicht nur durch eine Zugfahrt bis hin zur Trennung von ihrem Freund. Ich kann das nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen. Ich muss mich um sie kümmern, da sonst keiner davon weiß wie sehr es sie belastet." erklärte Cathy sanft jedoch mit Nachdruck.

„Ich verstehe das komplett. Keine Sorge, Jenny kann mit Konsequenzen rechnen." Rufus nickte.

Cathy brachte es für einen ihr selbst unergründlichen Umstand nicht fertig die Bitch zu sein. Es muss wohl an dem Schock liegen, beschloss sie.

Hinter ihnen klickte eine Handykamera. Cathy hatte die Tatsache, dass die Beiden in Gossip Girl Country waren völlig vergessen.

Die Schulleiterin begrüßte beide mit einer ernsten Miene. Es stellte sich sehr schnell heraus, dass Mrs. Queller bereits alles von dem Vorfällen am Morgen wusste. Dank Gossip Girl und youtube.

* * *

Chuck und Blair saßen neben einander im Chemieunterricht. Seit dem Vorfall heute morgen hatte Chuck Blair keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Im Gegensatz zu Blair folgte er nicht dem Unterricht (wie sie das nach eben überhaupt konnte, überstieg seine Vorstellungskraft bei weitem), sondern beschränkte sich darauf Hazel, Isabell, Penelope und Kati mit einem bitterbösen Blick zu bedenken. Hin und wieder warf eines der Mädchen einen nervösen Blick zurück zu. Sie alle wussten, dass ein Kopf rollen würde.

Plötzlich vibrierten die Handys erneut. Der letzte Gossip Girl Blast war noch keine Stunde her, dass bedeutete, es musste etwas pikantes sein, dass sie im Petto hat.

_**Gesichtet: Die Cousine mit dem Dad auf dem Weg in die Schule. Ohje, kleine Jenny. Was hast du dir da nur selbst eingebrockt? Du verdienst es und ich will auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden! xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

Darunter war ein Bild von Cathy wie sie Händchen halten mit Rufus in das Schulgebäude ging.

Chuck schaute sich um und zu seiner großen Befriedigung schaute Dan Humphrey verwirrt bis wütend drein. Dan meldete sich und entschuldigte sich aus dem Unterricht. ‚_Das muss man diesen Waldorf Frauen lassen. Sie bekommen immer was sie wollen.' _dachte Chuck als er amüsiert mitansah wie Dan aus dem Klassenzimmer sprintete.

„Was gibt's zu grinsen?" murmelte Blair vorsichtig in seine Richtung. Darauf bedacht nicht erwischt zu werden.

Chuck schüttelte nur ein wenig, kaum merklich den Kopf. Und lächelte ihr zu.

* * *

Dan wusste genau was er tun wollte. Er musste seinen Vater abfangen und ein Fiasko für Jenny verhindern. Was sie getan hatte war falsch und Dan würde es sicher nicht einfach so hinnehmen, aber was auch immer diese andere Waldorf geplant hatte war mit Sicherheit desaströs.

Als er in den Korridor einbog, in dem das Büro der Schulleiterin war, sah er Jenny bereits auf der Bank vor der Tür sitzen.

„Jenny! Wo ist Dad?" wollte Dan wissen.

„Dad ist hier?" fragte Jenny verwirrt.

„Ja und nicht allein!" erwiderte Dan.

„Dan was meinst du dam…." Bevor Jenny den Satz beenden konnte, kam ihr Vater schon mit einem bekannten Gesicht an seiner Seite um die Ecke. Rufus sah mittlerweile sehr wütend aus.

„Dan? Warum bist du nicht in deiner Klasse?" fragte Rufus streng.

„Dad, hör zu. Was auch immer diese Frau dir erzählt hat, es war nicht so." sagte Dan und zeigte auf Catherine.

„Sie hat garnichts erzählt, Dan. Und jetzt wäre ich sehr froh darüber wenn du in den Unterricht zurückgehst für den ich Zehntausende Dollar pro Jahr zahle!" raunzte Rufus.

Bevor ein weiteres Wort gesprochen werden konnte, ging die Bürotür der Direktorin auf. Sie schaute ernst drein und Dan beschloss das Rückzug jetzt besser wäre.

„Mr. Humphrey, Ms. Waldorf, Jenny – dürfte ich sie in mein Büro bitten?" Mrs. Queller gab mit ihrer Mimik bereits zu verstehen wie unerfreut sie mit dieser Situation war.

Jenny die viel näher an der Tür war stand auf und wollte eintreten als sie Cathys Blick sah. Sie blieb stehen und wartete bis Cathy durch die Tür war und folgte ihr dann. Nachdem auch Rufus den Türrahmen durchquert hatte, schloss Mrs. Queller die Tür.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz." bot Mrs. Queller an. Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten, schaute sie sehr ernst in die Runde. „Ich denke wir wissen alle, warum wir hier sind. Jennifer, was haben Sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!" blärrte Jenny los.

„Wie war es dann?" fauchte Cathy. Rufus runzelte die Stirn.

„Blair…sie war so gemein zu mir….und jetzt…jetzt hatte ich meine Chance und hab sie genutzt. Ich wollte niemanden verletzen!" erklärte Jenny als ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Damit kann man ja auch nicht rechnen, oder? Das jemand eine Treppe herunter fällt wenn er genau auf dieser attackiert wird!" erwiderte Cathy verächtlich.

„Wie sieht die Strafe aus?" fragte Rufus streng.

„Dad!" jammerte Jenny. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie gehofft, dass sie sich irgendwie aus der Sache herausreden konnte.

„Nun ja, unter den gegeben Umständen wäre es vielleicht besser für Jennifer eine andere Schule…." begann Mrs. Queller vorsichtig.

„Nein." warf Cathy ein. Sehr zur Überraschung aller Beteiligter.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie..:" gab eine sichtlich verwirrte Mrs. Queller zurück.

„Sie soll an der Schule bleiben. Ja, was sie getan hat hätte beinahe schlimmes verursacht. Ja, ich will das sie bestraft wird. Aber nein, ich will nicht das sie rausgeworfen wird." erklärte Cathy engstirnig.

„Darf ich fragen wieso?" fragte Rufus verwirrt.

„Betrachten wir es nüchtern. Wir alle hier wissen, das Jennifer nur aufgrund ihres Stipendium hier ist. Ein Stipendium, dass unter anderen von der Waldorf Familie finanziert wird. Wie würde das aussehen? Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass Blair's Eltern informiert werden. Ich bin die Erziehungsberechtigte solange die beiden im Ausland sind und ich möchte die Beiden nicht beunruhigen." erklärte Cathy halbherzig. Es war eine Lüge. Weder waren Harold noch Eleanor im Ausland, noch gab es eine Verfügung oder ähnliches die Cathy zu irgendetwas ernannt hätte. Aber genau jetzt, in dieser Situation galt es das Poker Face aufrecht zu erhalten. Den wahren Grund warum sie Jenny in der Schule halten wollte, kannte Jenny sogut wie sie. Mit einem einfachen Schulwechsel und damit einem Freifahrtsschein würde die kleine Humphrey nicht davon kommen….

„Nun gut, was schlagen Sie alternativ vor?" fragte Mrs. Queller.

„Suspendierung. 2 Wochen. In der Zeit gemeinnützige Arbeit. Ich hörte die Stadt sucht händeringend nach freiwilligen Helfern zur Parkpflege." schlug Cathy vor.

„Mr. Humphrey? Was halten Sie davon?" verlangte Mrs. Queller zu wissen. Cathy wusste genau, dass Sie mit anderen Eltern nie in einem solchen Ton gesprochen hätte. Andererseits wären andere Eltern der Kinder dieser Schulen aber auch im Stande die Schulbibliothek einmal komplett zu sanieren, wäre ihr Kind in der Lage.

Rufus starrte Catherine immer noch an. Sie wusste nicht ob es Wut oder Verwunderung war. Aber sie erwiderte seinen Blick sanft lächelnd.

„Geht in Ordnung." sagte Rufus nach einer Weile.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns übernächste Woche Montag wieder hier, Jennifer. Und dann übergeben Sie mir ihren Nachweis der gemeinnützigen Arbeit." sagte Mrs. Queller bevor sie sich erhob und die Tür für die drei aufhielt.

„Jenny, geh schon mal vor." sagte Rufus als sie das Büro verlassen hatten. Jenny runzelte die Stirn aber marschierte geradewegs zu ihrem Spint um diesen auszuräumen.

Cathy jedoch blieb an Rufus Seite. Bis dieser stoppte, sich umdrehte und sich gegenüber von ihr postierte. Sie schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Danke." sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Lippen.

„Wofür?" fragte eine verwirrte Cathy.

Die Pausenglocke erklang aber die Beiden merkten nichts davon. Sie tauschten intensive Blicke aus.

„Dafür das du Jenny vorm Rausschmiss bewahrt hast." erwiderte Rufus.

„Keine Ursache." lächte Cathy als Antwort.

* * *

Also die Pausenglocke ertönte, half Chuck Blair ihre Sachen in der Tasche zu verstauen. Dann ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie tonlos mit sich zur Tür. Alle starrten sie an aber sie beachteten niemand. Als Chuck jedoch die Tür aufstoß und in den Flur trat, sah er etwas mit dem er in hundert Jahren nicht gerechnet hätte.

„Um Gottes Willen…:" keifte er. Als Blair sah worum es ging, stockte ihr der Atem.

Ihre Cousine und Dan Humphrey aka Brooklynite standen sich gegenüber im Flur. Humphreys Hand auf ihrem Oberarm.

„Chuck, tu etwas!" quietschte Blair.

„Und was bitte, Waldorf?" fauchte Chuck.

„Lass dir was einfallen. JETZT!" befahl Blair.

Chucks Kiefer zuckte. Plötzlich kam ihm eine gute Idee.

„Catherine!" rief er durch den kompletten Flur. Sie drehte sich verwundert um und sah Blair und Chuck auf sich zukommen. Rufus war inzwischen einen Schritt zurück getreten und sah sich nach Jenny um.

„Sag mal, wo sollen wir am Freitag hin, zu unserem Doppeldate?" fragte Chuck dümmlich. Etwas besseres als den Reminder an Jack war ihm auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen.

„Sollten du und dein gestörter Onkel das nicht entscheiden?" fragte Cathy ungläubig.

„Doppeldate?" fragte Rufus.

„Ja, sein Onkel bestand darauf als Belohnung für die kleine Rettungsaktion." erklärte Cathy schlicht.

„Hört sich ja toll an." lächelte Rufus.

„In der Tat. Sag mal, eigentlich stünde mir das ja auch zu. Was machst du Samstag?" fragte Cathy nonchalant.

„Öhm…."

„Er geht nicht mit dir aus!" erwiderte eine empörte Jenny die gerade zu der Szene hinzukommen war.

„JENNY!" sagte Rufus gereizt. Jenny rollte die Augen und drehte sich um.

„Halt, nicht so schnell Fräulein. Du hast was vergessen!" sagte Rufus wütend. Jenny drehte sich um und schaute überrascht. „Los, entschuldige dich bei Blair!" befahl er.

Jennys Augen weiteten sich und auf Blair, Chuck and Cathy's Gesicht trat ein breites Grinsen.

„Na los Jenny!"

Jenny trat näher und versuchte Blair anzusehen aber die Erkenntnis das mittlerweile die halbe Schule der Szenerie zusah und der Gesichtsausdruck von Blair erschwerten dieses Vorhaben ungemeint.

„Es tut mir leid Blair." sagte Jenny kleinlaut und Blair lächelte und nickte als Antwort. Solange der alte Humphrey bei dem Geschehen dabei war, konnte Blair schlecht die Bitch spielen ohne ihr Gesicht zu verlieren.

Dann passierte etwas für die UES Kinder völlig überraschend und atypisches. Rufus legte eine Hand auf Blairs Schulter, schaute sie an und sagte: „Ich entschuldige mich vielmals für das Verhalten meiner Tochter. Ich bin sehr froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Blair."

„Da..da…danke." stotterte eine völlig aus der Fassung gebrachte Blair.

„Cathy, wir sehen uns Samstag. Um acht? Ich muss jetzt los, auf die Stadt und dann meine Tochter, die Hausarrest hat, nach Hause verfrachten." sagte er und drehte sich zum gehen um.

„Blair, Chuck, ihr könnt sagen was ihr wollt, aber dieser Mann hat andere Kinder verdient." sagte Cathy. Chucks Antwort war sein berühmt berüchtiges schiefes Lächeln und Blair nickte nur.


End file.
